Loophole
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Sakura formula seu próprio plano para ter Sasuke de volta. Infelizmente, usar Itachi como parte do plano é uma grande aposta. [ItaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: leafygirl]
1. Impedimento

_**Loophole** : _Brecha ou furo em um contrato ou algo que exprima um conjunto de regras e/ou acordos.

A seguinte fanfiction (id: 2430922) é de autoria da leafygirl (id:588480). O que me pertence é apenas a tradução e as Notas da Tradutora (N/T).

[ . . . ]

Capítulo 1: Impedimento

 **N/T:** Do original, _Deal Breaker_ , que significa fator ou problema que, não resolvido durante negociações, causa uma das partes a não aceitar um acordo.

Sakura encontrava-se em meio a uma série de trágicas circunstâncias quando conseguiu levantar a cabeça, pesada pela dor, do chão de pedra. Era mesmo de pedra? A fria e dura superfície que estivera em contato com a sua bochecha pela última hora gritava que sim, desagradavelmente.

 _Você é uma idiota_ , ela se repreendia mentalmente.

Um de seus ruidosos grunhidos ecoou pelas paredes de pedra que a cercavam, zombando de sua dor.

— Merda.

A ironia da situação a teria feito rir se tal ato não fizesse sua cabeça doer naquele momento. E pensar que uma barganha e suas próprias escolhas a levariam ao cenário mais terrível de sua breve vida. Silenciosamente, ela rezava para que estivesse presa no tsukiyomi do Uchiha mais velho, mas sabia que era idiotice desejar uma coisa dessas. Era tudo real. Tão real quanto poderia ser. O grande e pulsante inchaço escondido por punhados de madeixas curtas e rosadas a lembrava constantemente que ela havia cavado a sua própria cova.

Ondas de náusea passaram pelo corpo de Sakura e seu estômago se contraiu, mas ela se recusou a ceder. _Deus me livre, não vou passar mal aqui._ Voltando a deitar-se de costas, o frescor do chão áspero quase serviu de alívio para o lado dolorido de sua cabeça.

A friagem atravessava sua blusa vermelha e short preto. Lutando para conter a tontura, ela respirou devagar, empenhando-se em vão na tarefa de convencer seu interior de que aquela não era a melhor hora para se perder as estribeiras.

Erguendo as mãos, ela notou as amarras prendendo seus finos pulsos.

Era incomum atar as mãos de um ninja a sua frente, mas esse era um caso excepcional. Com um design útil e bem calculado, a contenção fora obviamente feita para um ninja, de modo a deixar as costas das mãos encostadas umas na outra. As correias de couro se entrecruzavam nos pulsos, mantendo-os imóveis. O artifício impedia a realização de qualquer tipo de jutsu. Esperto. _E não é que o Uchiha é inteligente?_

A posição em que se encontrava tornou-se incômoda; seus ombros doíam da pressão causada pelo posicionamento de seus punhos. Ela, entretanto, não teve muito tempo para ponderar; passos se aproximavam da obscurecida porta de madeira a sua frente. Quase como se a esperasse, seu batimento cardíaco acelerou no exato momento em que uma sombra surgiu na fresta de luz, visível por debaixo da barreira de madeira que separava ela do que seria provavelmente uma morte dolorosa.

A maçaneta girou e sua mente instantaneamente reprisou como ela havia parado ali, de alguma forma parecendo amenizar os detalhes para algo menos aterrorizador.

Era meio dia em um desfiladeiro tomado por água e muitas, muitas, capas pretas com vermelho abordando o grupo de destemidos ninjas da Folha. Kakashi e Gai tomaram a dianteira, se esforçando para chegar até o líder. Sakura tinha outro alvo, entretanto. Ele se tornara seu alvo no momento em que ela descobrira quem ele era.

Alguns momentos haviam sido definitivos para ela desde que se tornara uma ninja. Daqueles tipos de momentos que tornam tudo mais claro, e você quase espera que o céu limpe de nuvens e um raio de luz ilumine sua epifania. As palavras de Kakashi serviram de gatilho para um deles.

— Como anda a visão, Itachi? — O senpai de cabelos prateados esbravejara para o temível Uchiha durante o primeiro embate na floresta.

A cegueira estava rastejando em direção a vida de Uchiha Itachi e isso subitamente se tornou o trunfo de Sakura. Por mais que ela admirasse Kakashi, Gai, Naruto e todo o resto por suas habilidades em combate, ela não podia pensar em ninguém mais apto que Itachi parar derrotar Orochimaru.

Quando o momento de pôr seu plano em ação chegou, ela encontrou Itachi no meio do campo de batalha. Sua expressão vazia lhe encarava por cima da gola alta da roupa. Havia apenas uma frieza animalesca, como se ele apenas contemplasse a facilidade com que poderia matá-la, ao invés de perder tempo em uma luta sem sentido.

Ela já tinha experimentado o medo antes, e muitas vezes ela o superara, mas dessa vez era muito pior. _Desembucha,_ ela disse a si mesma, _aconteça o que acontecer_.

— Eu tenho uma proposta para você, Uchiha-san. — E com isso, ela deixou um pouco da pressão que exercia na kunai apontada para ele aliviar, salientando sua intenção.

Itachi sentiu seu deslize e imediatamente se voltou contra ela, a ponta de sua kunai pressionada em sua garganta. Um rastro quente de sangue escorreu por sua pele enquanto ela aguardava para ver se ele a responderia ou mataria. Como ela tinha sido idiota. Poucos segundos pareceram uma eternidade enquanto ela via sua vida passar como em um filme diante de seus olhos.

Mas ele apenas a fitava; frio, insensível, vazio.

A vontade de repetir a pergunta dançava em sua mente, mas a kunai firmemente pressionada ao seu pescoço a fazia achar que até mesmo falar rasgaria sua garganta. Ela resistiu até mesmo à vontade engolir em seco. Uma das mãos dele segurava seu pescoço por trás enquanto o frio metal encostava na pele exposta.

O rosto do sombrio Uchiha permanecia ilegível, mas por um momento, sua mão afrouxou a pressão.

— Cinco segundos. — Ele disse em sua voz suave e profunda.

— Eu sou ninja médica e fui treinada pela Tsunade. Sou a melhor que você vai conhecer na vida. Posso curar seus olhos, mas em troca, eu quero que me ajude a livrar o Sasuke do Orochimaru.

 _Será que ultrapassei os cinco segundos?_ Sua mente se desesperava enquanto seus olhos examinavam a bandana na testa dele. O risco sob a folha entalhada no metal se tornara incrivelmente interessante na medida em que ela tentava com todas as forças não olhar em seus olhos terrivelmente perigosos. O movimento de seu peito denunciou quando ela começou a tremer em seu aperto. Nunca antes ela tinha estado tão perto da morte.

— Hmph. — Ele sorriu. Isso fez com que ela olhasse para sua boca, visível acima da gola, e visse um movimento familiar cruzar seus lábios. Fazia mais de dois anos desde que ela vira aquele mesmo sorriso Uchiha, apenas na boca de outro homem.

Ela olhou ao seu redor momentaneamente. Kakashi demonstrava um medo desconhecido ao observá-la em meio a sua própria batalha e Naruto parecia estar se livrando dos ninjas que se mostravam seus oponentes. Seu tempo estava acabando.

— Estamos de acordo? — Ela emitiu, cuidadosamente.

Itachi finalmente a soltou e deu dois passos para trás, sua capa escondendo o movimento rápido de seus pés. — Kisame. — Foi tudo o que ele disse.

— Kis... — Sakura começou a dizer, mas um choque rodeou sua mente e corpo, fazendo tudo se tornar escuridão.

Na atual circunstância, enquanto a porta abria-se totalmente a sua frente, deixando irradiar um brilho amarelado ao redor do homem e lançando sua projeção pelo chão, ela apertava os olhos para ver a sombra que se aproximava dela. A longa capa oscilava com seus movimentos em sua direção, até que ele parou bem em frente a sua figura, jogada e estirada no chão de pedra.

Sakura ergueu as mãos amarradas até a altura do rosto, esperando amortecer o soco que ela de certa forma esperava receber. Aquele frio desinteresse preenchia o rosto de Itachi enquanto ele se curvava para olhá-la.

— Se trata de uma barganha, kunoichi; se você não curar meus olhos ou quebrar nosso acordo, eu te mato.

— Não duvido. — Ela sussurrou, tentando esconder o medo evidente que emanava de seu corpo e brilhava em seus olhos verdes.

— Isso facilita as coisas. — Ele pareceu sorrir, mas não de forma amigável. Não chegou a alcançar seus profundos olhos vermelhos.

Outra sombra passou pela porta e Itachi se endireitou, dando as costas para ela e redirecionando sua atenção para o outro homem.

— Você a atingiu com muita força. — Ele disse, calmamente, sem um pingo de raiva, apenas indiferença. — Ela está ferida; olhe em seus olhos.

— Se ela é médica, vai se curar. Não está curioso para saber quão boa ela é? Você não pode confiar apenas na palavra dela. — Kisame resmungava baixo e de forma grave. Uma risada esganiçada seguiu seus comentários.

— Sim, — Itachi começou. — Eu estou curioso. Volto em dois dias e então veremos quão bem ela se sai.

Mesmo na luz opaca vinda da porta aberta, Sakura podia ver o sorriso doentiamente sádico do homem-peixe deformando a pele acinzentada ao redor de sua boca. Onde diabos ela tinha se metido? A pergunta parecia badalar repetidamente em sua cabeça enquanto ela observava a conversa se encerrar e os dois homens irem embora.

A dor começou a entorpecer seu senso de preocupação por mais um tempo; escuridão lhe tomou mais uma vez.

[ . . . ]

Quando seus olhos se abriram novamente, estava claro na pequena cela em que se encontrava. O chão e as paredes eram maciços, cinzentos e desinteressantes. A porta era de fato de madeira e não haviam janelas; parecia haver apenas uma fresta, possivelmente para a entrada e saída de alimentos do recinto. A cama era de metal, típica de uma prisão, com molas enferrujadas. Um colchão listrado encontrava-se enrolado em cima da armação; ela esperava que ele estivesse limpo. Uma pequena lamparina estava acesa na parede próxima da porta. Havia ainda uma pia, uma privada e um ralo no chão. Ela não fazia ideia de por qual motivo. Talvez fosse para lavar a evidência de uma execução particularmente violenta?

 _Pensar assim não está ajudando_ , ela disse a si mesma.

Conseguindo se sentar, Sakura se sentiu alarmada com a presença no outro lado do quarto; presença essa que ela ainda não tinha percebido. O enorme ninja estava sentado no chão, imóvel. Sua epiderme azul acinzentada estava pálida a luz alaranjada do fogo. Seus olhos pretos e desumanos observavam todos os seus movimentos; aquele mesmo sorriso tenebroso estava em sua boca, como se não tivesse saído do lugar desde a última vez que ela o vira.

— Estava esperando você acordar. Mais um dia se passou, Kunoichi.

 _Mais um dia?_ O medo fez seu corpo estremecer novamente. Ela já estava desaparecida há mais de dois dias e ninguém havia tentado resgatá-la? Obviamente a prisão estava localizada em algum lugar em que Naruto e Kakashi não conseguiam encontrá-la, e isso a desesperava mais do que antes. Inicialmente, ela não queria ser encontrada, mas agora... agora, ela só queria apagar os últimos dias da memória.

— Por q- que? — Ela sussurrou. Por que ele estava ali sentado, a encarando? Sem poder fazer nada a respeito, ela começou a tremer como se o chão tivesse se transformado em puro gelo. Talvez fosse uma febre causada por infecção? Talvez fosse apenas medo genuíno, não é mesmo? O acordo estava de pé; o homem não estaria ali para matá-la, estaria? Ele poderia tê-la matado enquanto dormia, certo? _Talvez ele não se divertisse fazendo isso_ , ela se encolheu mentalmente; o sadismo se espalhava pelas feições parecidas com as de um tubarão.

 _Pensar assim não está ajudando_ , ela reforçou novamente.

— Então, Médica, estou curioso sobre suas habilidades de cura. O espertão do Uchiha parece acreditar que você é capaz, mas eu não estou convencido. — Ele riu, gozando do passatempo que tinha em mãos.

— Eu não estou aqui para ajudar _você_. — Ela soltou em um tom audível, engolindo seu medo.

A risada dele preencheu o quarto de pedra, ecoando pelas paredes, reverberando em sua pele, gerando ondas dolorosas de medo. Ele provavelmente vislumbrou isso em seu rosto, o que lhe fez rir mais alto.

— Eu amo seu medo, Médica. E, não, você não está aqui para me ajudar, mas eu gostaria de uma demonstração. — Seu tom se tornou mais suave; não menos mortal.

Ela encarou seus olhos ameaçadores e balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, demonstrando compreensão.

Levantando-se fluidamente e de uma só vem, Kisame se aproximou de Sakura vagarosamente, desfrutando do jeito como ela tentava se encolher para evitar seu toque eminente. Suas mãos ásperas e fortes agarraram a camisa vermelha dela pela frente, a pondo de pés. A dor de se estar imóvel em um chão de pedra por quase dois dias invadiu seu corpo. Tal mudança brusca de posição a fez protestar mais alto do que ela gostaria.

— Itachi volta amanhã. Espero que esteja curada até lá. — Sua entonação grossa era tão despretensiosa que era quase hilário. Ele sorriu ao tomar distância com as mãos para acertá-la no rosto. Durante aquele meio segundo antes do pesado golpe a deixar inconsciente novamente, apenas uma coisa passou por sua cabeça.

 _Merda._

[ . . . ]

 _Só pode ser um sonho, um terrível pesadelo que vai desaparecer assim que a porta se abrir novamente,_ ela rezava, silenciosamente. Sentindo frio e uma dor extrema, Sakura tentava, em vão, mexer seu corpo. Todo e qualquer movimento provocava ondas de angústia alastrando-se pelo seu ser. _Desgraçado,_ ela rangeu os dentes ao pensar em seu soco desnecessário. Um único soco. Ele a acertara apenas uma vez e fora o suficiente para que ela desmaiasse.

Ele não pareceu querer machucá-la por diversão. Quer dizer, não inteiramente. Parecia mais que ele a estava testando. Ele batera em seu rosto apenas uma vez, afinal. Infelizmente, fora o necessário para quebrar seu osso malar. Se ela pudesse se olhar no espelho, ela imaginava que veria seu olho igualmente coberto por sangue. A cavidade ocular parecia danificada e a área que a rodeava estava inchada e dolorida o suficiente para tornar a missão de tocá-la impossível. Havia ainda um corte em seu braço direito e dois de seus dedos estavam quebrados; ela não fazia ideia de como isso havia acontecido. O modo como eles se alongavam em ângulos indevidos a preocupava, mas ela temia já ser tarde demais para consertá-los.

Esforçando-se um pouco, Sakura conseguiu levantar a cabeça do chão o suficiente para ver pés passando em frente a porta, encobrindo a luz com sua sombra. Assim como da outra vez, seu batimento cardíaco acelerou e a adrenalina converteu dor em combustível. Ela não conseguiu impedir um pequeno som de derrota de escapar seus lábios ao ver a maçaneta girar, a claridade formando um caminho no chão de pedra.

 _Itachi._

 _Merda. Mais um dia se passou,_ ela contemplava, internamente. Três dias desaparecida, nenhum resgate; apenas a vaga consciência de que o tempo havia se passado de fato.

Fim da linha, sua mente gritava; ele estava vindo para matá-la. Sua passada era lenta, calculada e firme. Ele foi sem titubear em sua direção, parando a apenas um passo de distância. Mais um passo e ele teria chutado seu disfuncional estômago. Para ser sincera, ela esperou ser pisada.

Mas ele não fez nada, apenas permaneceu parado. Ela estava aterrorizada demais para olhar em seu rosto. A capa larga, aberta, começou a se amontoar ao redor de seus pés a medida em que ele se agachava a sua frente. Reagindo a sua movimentação, as mãos de Sakura se ergueram, ainda amarradas a sua frente, de forma a proteger seu rosto da melhor forma que podia. Ela sabia que suas mãos estavam tremendo, mas ela não ligava. Talvez ele não fosse querer fazer contato com o seu sangue? _Mas é claro._

Em alguma parte de sua mente, ela imaginou que ele chegaria a fazer bom uso daquele ralo no chão.

— Olhe para mim, Kunoichi. — Ele disse num tom baixo, indistinto. Era tão sem emoção quanto a fina linha que adornava sua boca.

Ela pôde apenas soltar uma curta reclamação de dor, mantendo os olhos fechados, as mãos amarradas e trêmulas, erguidas no ar. O calor de sua mão então circundou um de seus antebraços, não de forma bruta ou de modo a machucá-la. Ele afastou as mãos dela da frente de seu rosto; ele parecia fogo em contato com a sua pele gélida. Outro pequeno som de protesto escapou dela, mais parecido com um chiado dessa vez.

Uma segunda presença se fez no quarto atrás do gênio Uchiha, e Sakura podia dizer pelo cheiro e pelo modo como sua postura enrijeceu que se tratava de Kisame.

— Eu te disse que ela não conseguia curar. — Ele quase riu, — Vai ser um prazer matá-la por você.

— Olhe para mim, Kunoichi. Agora. — Itachi repetiu firmemente, mas sem crueldade.

Curiosa sobre como ela ainda estava viva mesmo após segundos de sua entrada, ela abaixou as mãos e olhou para ele. Sharingan vermelho como o sangue a encaravam. Seus cílios eram longos demais, o formato de seus olhos quase esboçando uma feminilidade. Por um momento, ela se sentiu atraída, mas não presa. Ele não usou seus olhos nela.

— Quanto chakra você drenou dela? — Itachi perguntou a Kisame, os olhos ainda focados na pesarosa médica.

— Desde a sua partida, eu suguei um pouco de três em três horas com a Samehada. Ela foi treinada pela quinta hokage, nós não queremos que ela saia quebrando as paredes com seus socos.

— Você não a deixou com o suficiente para se curar. Suas mãos ainda estão atadas, como ela poderia ter se curado, Kisame?

O gigante homem-peixe apenas ficou ali, encarando as costas do Uchiha como se a resposta pudesse estar escrita no local. Itachi estava muito calmo, quase sussurrando, a ponto de Sakura achar que estava entendendo tudo errado. Ele estava irritado, afinal?

— Você sabe tão pouco sobre chakra a ponto de não entender que ela precisaria de força suficiente e de suas mãos para se curar?

 _Acho melhor não responder essa, hein,_ Sakura avisou mentalmente para o homem-peixe. Algo estava prestes a acontecer; ela podia sentir. Talvez fosse devido a força de Itachi; o quarto parecia transbordar com sua presença, cheio de uma energia inquisitiva que a aterrorizava ainda mais.

— Você a superestima, Itachi. Ela deveria ser morta. — Kisame resmungou.

— Eu faço o mesmo com você. Devo te matar também?

Algo curioso aconteceu naquele momento. Itachi não estava mais a sua frente, e sim ao lado de Kisame. O homem-peixe se dobrou ao meio e sangue escorreu pelo chão.

— Saia da minha frente, Kisame. Eu faria a médica te curar, mas considerando que você impediu que ela conseguisse, acredito que você vai ter de sofrer. Quando ela estiver apta, vai ser uma escolha dela ou não te ajudar.

Kisame olhou para o Uchiha em um misto de dor, raiva e arrependimento. A última emoção parecia a mais branda, claro. Devagar, ele mancou até a porta, um rosnado baixo emanando de sua garganta. Mas não era direcionado ao seu parceiro; era direcionado para Sakura.

Ainda que estivesse temendo um pouco mais o irritadiço homem-peixe, Sakura também estava insatisfeita pelo fato de ser o alvo de sua raiva. Fora um erro dele, então que arcasse com as consequências. Mas como Itachi era o mais forte, Kisame naturalmente escolhera descontar no membro mais fraco do pequeno grupo. Questão de sobrevivência, ela supôs.

Mas a inconformidade evaporou no momento em que o Uchiha voltou a encará-la; uma kunai ensanguentada em uma mão e um olhar frio no rosto. Então ele era o tipo de homem que conseguia apunhalar um 'amigo' sem piscar duas vezes. Tudo ficou muito claro no momento em que ele olhou para ela.

Seus pés o levavam até ela, de modo que ela lutou para se distanciar.

Seria esse o fim? A morte estava se aproximava a passos calmos.

Ela fechou os olhos.

[ . . . ]

 **N/T:** Loophole foi publicada em 2005 e reflete a imagem do Itachi que a gente julgava conhecer. Então é preciso salientar um ponto:

Ele não é o personagem bom e altruísta que sempre pensa na Vila e em seu irmão.

E não, a Sakura não vai ter Síndrome de Estocolmo e se apaixonar por ele sem motivo algum nos próximos capítulos.

Eu particularmente amo a escrita da leafygirl e os plots são sempre sensacionais. Espero que gostem dessa ItaSaku.


	2. Uma pitada de medo para o almoço

**Capítulo 2: Uma pitada de medo para o almoço**

 **N/T:** Obrigada pelas reviews de incentivo, fico feliz de ver que o público ItaSaku ainda está vivo. Aproveito para reforçar que a fanfic original foi escrita pela leafygirl.

Do original, _Chapter 2: A Little Fear with Lunch_. Livremente adaptado.

Sakura não conseguia tirar os olhos da kunai, suja com o sangue de Kisame, balançando de forma precária nos dedos do Uchiha. A mancha avermelhada fazia uma onda vívida de adrenalina correr pelo corpo da jovem médica enquanto ele se aproximava de onde ela estava. Seus passos eram despreocupados e lentos, como se seu destino não pudesse importar menos.

Ele parou momentaneamente para limpar o sangue da arma no colchão, ainda enrolado em cima da enferrujada cama improvisada. A superfície rasgou ao entrar em contato com a lâmina extremamente afiada. Cada lado da kunai deixou um corte diferente e espuma a sair de ambos.

Prestando atenção na trêmula kunoichi, Itachi agachou a sua frente, tomando suas mãos e levando-as para perto de si. Sakura protestou audivelmente quando ele apertou seus dedos arroxeados e deslocados. _Por que se importar? Ele ama machucar as pessoas._ Entretanto, enquanto ela pensava nisso, o aperto afrouxou e transferiu-se para os pulsos.

— Seu chakra não consegue chegar nesses dedos. — Ele disse, calmamente.

— Estão quebrados. — Ela conseguiu sussurrar mesmo com lábios secos e garganta ressecada.

Ela não tinha certeza se pelo seu tom de voz ou pelo que ela dissera, mas ele hesitou; seus movimentos cessando de forma repentina. Voltando a si, ele usou a kunai para cortar as amarras de seus punhos entrelaçados, dispensando facilmente o couro.

— Como ele fez isso? — Itachi soou intrigado ao invés de preocupado. Ela duvidava que ele fosse capaz de se preocupar.

— Não me lembro. — Ela respondeu, tentando esfregar as marcas avermelhadas deixadas pela contenção em seus pulsos.

Itachi pareceu ponderar sobre o assunto por alguns segundos; sua expressão permanecia ilegível. Ela podia crer que com a sua cara de paisagem, ele seria o melhor jogador de cartas do mundo. Se ela não estivesse com tanta dor, a ideia a teria feito rir. Mas a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento era aumentar o seu sofrimento, o que aconteceria se ela risse a suas custas. De alguma forma, o pavor se mantinha em segundo plano; gracejar na situação em que se encontrava a fazia parecer estar perdendo o juízo. A lógica demandava que ela parasse de brincar. Além do mais, o medo já estava começando a tomar conta, de qualquer jeito.

Itachi se endireitou enquanto ela friccionava as pernas com o intuito de gerar calor, mas uma mão dolorida não dava conta do recado. A outra, com seus dedos retorcidos, estava fora de cogitação.

— Levante-se. — Ele ordenou, se distanciando.

Embora tentasse com todas as forças, ela sabia que dois dias estirada em um chão de pedra tornavam a tarefa impossível. Seu corpo estava contraído, latejando e o que ela caracterizava como 'paralisado' ao se ver exposto ao frio por tanto tempo.

— Eu... Eu... — Admitir que ela não conseguia acatar a ordem era uma coisa que ela não queria mesmo ter de fazer. Ela não gostaria de atrair sua raiva tão cedo. Provocar um animal selvagem parecia errado mesmo em seus dias de sorte.

Sem esperar por uma resposta completa, Itachi abaixou-se e a apanhou. A sensação de ser segurada pelos braços de um assassino era estranha, o que a fazia tencionar o corpo em uma tentativa de não fazer peso. Resistindo a vontade de apoiar a cabeça, exausta, em seu ombro, ela se forçou a permanecer imóvel em seu domínio. Entretanto, ele estava quente, mais quente do que qualquer coisa que ela já havia sentido. A baixa temperatura do chão a preenchera da cabeça aos pés, causando arrepios e tudo mais. Mesmo com a barreira oferecida por sua capa preta e vermelha, ela conseguia sentir seu calor.

Itachi a carregou para fora de sua 'cela' e até o final de um extenso corredor de pedra. Se tivesse de apostar, Sakura diria que o prédio já fora uma espécie de cadeia ou área de confinamento, talvez até mesmo uma base militar.

Abrindo uma segunda porta, Itachi entrou no recinto sem dizer uma única palavra e pôs Sakura de pé. O quarto era ocupado por um tapete oriental e uma mesa de madeira. Duas lamparinas suspensas, uma de cada lado da porta, abarrotavam o quarto de uma luz calorosa. Alguns papéis repousavam na mesa de madeira escura, e havia, além disso, uma cama grande o suficiente no outro lado do aposento. Sua colcha era vermelha e macia, talvez fosse até um edredom. A única mesa de cabeceira servia de apoio para uma vela parcialmente queimada.

Deixando que a kunoichi tentasse se manter de pé por conta própria, Itachi manteve um braço circundando sua cintura enquanto ela se arrastava até a cama. Durante todo o tempo, Sakura evitou fazer contato visual. Era uma baita idiotice olhar nos olhos de Uchiha Itachi.

A cama era gostosa; ela se sentou, ao invés de se jogar, resistindo a vontade de deitar e dormir. Surpreendendo-a, Itachi fez o mesmo. Seus dedos calorosos seguraram a parte inferior de seu rosto, virando-o em sua direção. Sua proximidade era tanta que, caso ele fosse um amigo, passaria por sua cabeça a possibilidade de ele beijá-la.

— Você está quase em hipotermia. Tem ainda uma concussão e um osso malar quebrado.

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça debilmente contra os seus dedos. Aquilo em seu rosto era mesmo um sorriso? Ela se esforçava para não observar o rosto dele, mas sua semelhança com Sasuke era tão hipnotizante que era difícil desviar o olhar.

— Tem sangue no seu olho. — Ele olhou para os dedos dela. — Eles precisam ser consertados.

Absorvendo a grande quantidade de palavras que saiam de sua boca, Sakura estava um tanto quanto abismada com o sermão. Que loucura, ela achara que ele não era de falar; assim como o Itachi que ela imaginara. Sua voz era suave, baixa, e ela tinha a sensação de que se fosse palpável, seria como veludo. Ela a teria achado relaxante caso o contexto fosse outro. _Por que os Uchiha têm vozes tão suaves?_

Ele tinha razão; ela precisava dar um jeito em seus dedos, mas uma sonolência irresistível se fazia presente de forma rápida. Talvez ela só precisasse de mais algumas horas de sono. Uma concussão? Então era por isso que ela não conseguia se manter atenta. E pior ainda, ela corria o risco de morrer se dormisse. Ela cogitou a possibilidade, mas não conseguiu sentir o peso da constatação.

Erguendo a mão e analisando seus dedos feridos por olhos semicerrados, ela se surpreendeu novamente ao sentir uma das mãos dele agarrar o seu pulso. Ele se virou e puxou o corpo dela de encontro ao seu. O queixo dela se chocou com o ombro dele, seu torso comprimido a veste escura que lhe cobria. Tentando ignorar o conforto de seu calor corporal, ela se afastou levemente. Seu braço foi subitamente retirado de debaixo do dele; a intenção dele se tornando clara enquanto a pressionava ao seu corpo.

Agarrando inutilmente suas costas, ela torceu uma região de seu robe ao sentir os primeiros toques delicados em seus nós dos dedos, justo na região de contato com a parte deslocada.

— Não, por favor. — Ela implorou. — Não...

Imediatamente, ela sentiu o primeiro puxão em um dedo; em meio a seu grito de pânico, ela temeu que ele pudesse tê-lo arrancado completamente de sua mão. Conforme a endorfina se dirigia para o ferimento, sangue voltava a circular por sua digital. O dedo latejava e pulsava em pura agonia. Sakura pensou momentaneamente que fosse desmaiar. De repente, ela sentiu o calor dele em contato com a sua bochecha, tendo colapsado nas suas costas enquanto tentava respirar em meio a náusea. Sua outra mão agarrara seu ombro; se isso o incomodou, ele não deixou passar.

Ele virou minimamente a cabeça de forma a olhá-la. No ângulo em que ela estava estirada, era impossível vê-lo, mas ela sentiu seu rabo de cavalo se mexer abaixo de sua mão ainda apoiada em sua capa.

Novamente, seus dedos roçaram na junta de outro dedo quebrado; ela cerrou os dentes. Ela soltou um pequeno som em antecipação a dor excruciante que a invadiria. Ele a ignorou enquanto uma nova onda de angústia circulava por sua mão, fazendo com que ela visse estrelas. Ela soltou um grito direto em suas costas. Ele nem ao menos piscou.

Três minutos inteiros foram necessários para que Sakura se sentisse livre do aperto na garganta.

— Eu vou vomitar. — Ela sussurrou para suas costas. As ondas de náusea e dor dançavam na barriga de Sakura; ela tentava não ceder. A falta de alimentação por dois dias era provavelmente a maior culpada pelo seu estado, mas não havia muito o que ela pudesse fazer naquela altura do campeonato. Ela apenas descansou a testa em seu ombro e resistiu a tentação. Vomitar em Uchiha Itachi não era uma boa ideia.

Itachi imediatamente se desvencilhou; ela colapsou no chão sem o seu corpo de apoio. Ele a segurou pelos cotovelos e a puxou para perto, de forma que seus rostos quase se tocavam. Os olhos de Sakura se ergueram para encarar os magníficos sharingan enquanto eles mudavam para algo muito mais letal do que os de Sasuke jamais demonstraram ser. Medo a fez enrijecer em seus braços.

De uma hora para outra, isso não importava mais. De repente, nada mais parecia importar. Era como flutuar em uma brisa tão calorosa que te fazia dormir. Não havia dor, frio ou náusea. Não havia mais nada.

Itachi observou os olhos verdes de sua prisioneira fecharem-se em sono, tomados pelo efeito soporífero do tsukiyomi. Ela ainda estava presa firmemente por suas mãos; ele admirou o modo como o seu poder a engolia. Era a primeira vez que ele o usava e não era para ferir alguém. Teria sido fácil demais para ele dá-la horas e horas de imagens cruéis e memórias dolorosas, mas isso não lhe traria nenhum benefício. Se o Uchiha mais velho podia ser chamado de uma coisa, essa era oportuno.

[...]

 _Mas que droga, toda hora a mesma coisa?_ Mais uma vez, ela acordara cara-a-cara com as paredes de pedra e praticamente um silêncio mortal; e pelo menos dessa vez não havia ninguém com olhos de tubarão e uma grande espada escamosa a intimidando. Certamente, esse era um ponto positivo, assim como o seu novo aposento. A cama em que estava deitada era macia e maior do que a aparentemente enferrujada do quarto anterior. O grosso cobertor vermelho a mantinha aquecida; ela protelou para abandonar o espaço aconchegante que seu corpo formara no colchão.

Pela primeira vez desde que Itachi dera um jeito em seus dedos, ela conseguiu dar uma olhada neles. Eles apresentavam uma coloração mais saudável, mais rosada, e ela se sentia aliviada que chakra e sangue conseguissem circular por eles. Eles se encontravam parcialmente curados, o que não a surpreendia. De alguma forma, desde seu treinamento com Tsunade, seu corpo se auto curava em um ritmo acelerado. Uma pequena vantagem de ser uma médica top de linha, quem sabe.

Os dedos estavam atados no topo e nas juntas a um pequeno pedaço de madeira para mantê-los imóveis. _Itachi?_ Bom, Kisame que não havia sido. Ele provavelmente teria enfiado a sustentação bem no meio de seus olhos.

Esticando um pouco as pernas, Sakura percebeu que grande parte do seu corpo estava em melhores condições. Ao fazer isso, ela notou um objeto em seu braço; um bracelete ou algo parecido. Seus dedos o delinearam. Era uma tira simples de metal com vários selos estampados em sua superfície. Ela conseguia admitir que não era feio ou não-atrativo, mas ela não fazia ideia do porque estava em seu braço. O objeto emanava um leve brilho azulado que provavelmente se tratava de chakra.

Ela tentou tirar o bracelete, mas não conseguiu. Ele era muito pequeno para poder passar por sua mão e não tinha nenhum tipo de fecho. _Estranho_ , ela pensou. Girando-o ao redor do pulso, ela se viu imersa em pensamentos até que ouviu um barulho no quarto. Quão negligente ela havia sido para nem mesmo notar a presença de outra pessoa? _Concussão, está lembrada?_

— É uma pulseira de chakra e está infundida com o meu. — A voz calma de Itachi ecoava pelo quarto. Ela não podia vê-lo, já que ele estava sentado em algum lugar próximo a porta e atrás da cabeceira da cama.

— Por que? — Mas ela já sabia a resposta.

— Para que eu saiba onde está há qualquer hora. Perdão se eu não confio em você.

— Que bom que pelo menos nisso a gente se entende. — Ela murmurou ao encontrar grande dificuldade em se levantar para encará-lo.

— Você não vai conseguir tirá-la. Só eu consigo. — Ele disse, suavemente.

— Entendo. Obrigada por dar um jeito nos meus dedos. — Ela disse, sem um pingo de gratidão. Sakura apenas se sentiu na obrigação de dizer, visto com quem falava.

— Você dormiu por seis horas. Seu enjoo passou?

Sakura usou seu tempo para decidir se havia passado ou não. Parecia que, por enquanto, ela não precisaria vomitar. _Graças ao chakra medicinal._ Mas a pontada de fome revertia esse quadro pouco a pouco. Mais de dois dias sem comer era muita coisa. As reservas de Sakura não eram grandes e ela precisava restaurá-las se quisesse se curar.

— Me sinto indisposta. — Ela respondeu.

— Tem comida pronta. — Seus olhos se direcionaram levemente para ao lado da cama, e só naquele momento ela percebeu que estivera os encarando. Ela prontamente virou para a mesa de cabeceira que portava uma pequena bandeja com sopa, fruta e água.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse, calmamente, os olhos grudados no chão. Para não o ofender, ela tentou levantar a bandeja da mesa. Infelizmente, sua mão antes deformada somada com seu corpo ainda fragilizado, a impediu de fazê-lo; num momento de choque, ela viu que derrubaria tudo no chão. Fechando os olhos, ela esperou pelo impacto que nunca viria.

Ao abri-los, Itachi estava de pé ao lado da cama; a bandeja em suas mãos e nada derramado.

 _Que rápido!_

— Sinto muito. — Ela disse, timidamente, seus olhos se dirigindo aos sharingan que a encaravam antes mesmo que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo. Ela abaixou a cabeça quando se tocou.

O peso extra sob a cama indicava que ele havia se sentado ao seu lado; ela começou a sentir apreensiva com a proximidade. Ela se sentia mais indefesa do que já havia estado em toda a sua vida. Seus dedos estavam inflamados, sem qualquer tipo de força e quase nenhum chakra para usar; ela estava completamente a sua mercê. Além disso, tendo chakra ou não, ele já a derrubara com o sharingan uma vez. O que lhe impedia de fazer de novo?

Ele colou a bandeja no colo dela, retirando a pequena tampa do pote de isopor contendo a sopa escaldante.

— Está quente. — Abismada, ela se questionou se eles sabiam exatamente a hora que ela acordaria.

— Meu tsukiyomi dura seis horas. A comida foi trazida ao fim desse tempo. — A voz de Itachi ainda soava calma, mas intimamente carregava o perigo de se tornar impaciente.

Afundando o utensílio de metal na sopa, sua mão tremeu com tanta força que o líquido escorreu da colher, voltando para o pote. Ela tentou novamente, devagar, conseguindo leva-la próxima a boca; ela hesitou. Veneno... talvez estivesse envenenada ou drogada? Se ela tivesse pensado mais um pouco sobre, teria chegado à conclusão de que Itachi não precisava de veneno; mas havia algo impedindo coerência no momento. Sua cabeça ainda latejava, afirmando aos gritos uma concussão, como se esta fosse a atração principal de um show de metal.

Itachi a observou. Ele não se retirou enquanto ela tentava, debilmente, comer. Ela estava começando a se sentir como um projeto de ciências, e se perguntou o que mais poderia estar na sopa.

Como se percebesse a sua linha de raciocínio, e provavelmente ele percebia, inclinou a cabeça antes de responder. — Eu te garanto que não tem nada na sopa.

Sua trêmula mão ainda segurava a colher a sua frente. Ela continuou a hesitar.

Sem pensar, Itachi agarrou a mão e levou a colher a sua própria boca, ingerindo seu conteúdo. Sem soltar de sua mão, ele encheu a colher e a fez alimentá-lo novamente. Levando o copo até os lábios, ele tomou um gole da água.

Os olhos de Sakura estavam arregalados. A sensação de sua mão permaneceu em sua mente, ainda que ele já tivesse cessado o contato. Ela tremeu um pouco, olhando então para a fruta.

Itachi, percebendo sua compreensível desconfiança, pegou o pêssego e deu uma mordida. O néctar da fruta escorreu pelo canto de sua boca; ele o lambeu prontamente. Estendendo o pêssego a boca de Sakura, sua feição não transmitia nada. — Coma.

Sakura olhou para o pêssego e depois de volta para ele. Algo em seu tom de voz a dizia que seu tempo para bancar a cismada havia acabado, e que se ela não comesse a fruta, ele a mostraria seu lado não tão complacente. E de jeito nenhum ela queria isso. Inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente, ela deu uma mordida na superfície levemente aveludada enquanto ele a estendia firmemente ao seu alcance.

Ele abaixou o pêssego e novamente agarrou a mão dela que segurava a colher, a levando até sua boca. As sobrancelhas dela franziram com a dor do aperto em seus dedos quebrados. A colherada seguinte ele a deixou tomar por conta própria.

Itachi então se levantou, tendo cumprido seu dever. — Suas roupas estão sujas e você está coberta por sangue. Tem um banheiro do outro lado do corredor com roupas limpas. Te dou meia hora para comer e se lavar antes de discutirmos nosso acordo. Se você não estiver pronta a tempo, mando Kisame te buscar. — Ele a olhou de forma sombria antes de sair; a porta bateu em sua retirada.

 _No que você se meteu?_ Ela pensou, irritada. Percebendo que queria comer, mas que também gostaria de um banho, ela agarrou a vasilha e tomou seu conteúdo em três longos goles. A água deslizou por sua garganta ressecada em seguida, e ela se sentiu mais aliviada do que poderia ter imaginado.

Se desvencilhando do pesado cobertor, ela se sentiu tonta e vertiginosa. Ela cambaleou uma vez de pé, estremecendo pelo contato direto com o chão congelante. Itachi provavelmente tirara seus sapatos.

Pegando o pêssego com sua mão boa, ela andou calmamente até a porta e a abriu, sinceramente esperando ver o homem-tubarão do outro lado. Mas ele não estava presente; havia apenas uma porta aberta do lado oposto e um pouco de vapor saindo de uma grande banheira.

Era o tipo antigo de banheira, funda e de madeira. A noção de se despir para entrar nela era aterrorizante, mas ela tinha certeza de que ele ficaria irritado se ela não se lavasse.

A caldeira, movida a fogo, repousava no batente de uma janela, e ela podia ver que ou era bem cedo de manhã ou começo de tarde. Com as horas de inconsciência e a novidade do ambiente, ela não fazia ideia de que horas do dia era.

Ao passar pelo batente da porta do quarto e entrar no banheiro, ela percebeu que a pulseira em seu braço momentaneamente aquecera com chakra. Após colocar o pêssego na pia, ela tirou suas ensanguentadas e rasgadas roupas para entrar na escaldante banheira. A água a acalmou quase que imediatamente, relaxando seu corpo dolorido.

Ela se permitiu pensar sobre o que ele teria feito com o bracelete de chakra. Obviamente o chakra dele estava inserido no objeto, o alertando no momento em que ela passasse por portas. Ele provavelmente inserira seu chakra nos batentes também. _Cheio de truques, o desgraçado._

A pulseira não era feia, mas ela não gostava do propósito da bijuteria prateada. Ela não poderia andar sem que ele soubesse sua localização. Ela não estava de acordo com isso, mas nessa altura do campeonato, ela já tinha se tocado de que sua opinião não valia de nada.

A água começou a tranquiliza-la enquanto aquecia sua pele. Havia sabão e esponja, assim como uma toalha limpa, no chão ao lado da lustrosa madeira. Seu olhar repousava numa pequena prateleira do outro lado do quarto; foi quando ela viu o que parecia ser uma calça escura e uma blusa preta de colarinho branco. O que a chocou mais foi notar uma capa da Akatsuki abaixo da pilha de roupas.

 _Ele é realmente louco se acha que eu vou usar isso,_ ela desdenhou, internamente, _maldito psicopata._

Ela calculou que lhe restavam quinze minutos antes que o tubarão viesse correndo e pronto para drenar o pouco de seu chakra que restara com a sua chamativa espada escamosa. Ela então pôs os braços na borda da banheira e encostou a bochecha intacta nela, a fim de encontrar sossego. Parecia que seu coração se recusava a bater mais devagar, mesmo na água ardente. Vagarosamente, seus olhos começaram a se fechar, mesmo que ela tentasse, em vão, não se entregar.

 _Calor._

Retomando a consciência, ela derramou água da banheira ao tentar se lembrar de onde estava. _Merda, merda, merda._

Ela pegara novamente no sono. Olhando para o pulso, ela percebeu que a pulseira prateada emanava um brilho azul. — O que isso significa? — Ela sussurrou.

— Significa que você não seguiu minhas instruções. — A voz de Itachi soou do outro lado do aposento. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira, comendo a metade de pêssego que ela colocara na pia. Seu rosto era frio e incompreensível. Inclinando-se para frente, sua capa se abriu, revelando sua camiseta preta e calça escura. Ele se apoiou nos joelhos, comendo lentamente a doce fruta.

 _Pelo menos não é o Kisame._ Mas, realmente, ela não sabia qual dos dois era o pior. _Seis ou meia dúzia._

— Eu... acabei dormindo. — Ela disse, tentando aplacar a situação. Ela manteve o olhar no pêssego ao invés de em seus olhos.

— Eu percebi.

— É só você sair que eu levanto. — Ela proferiu, tentando soar o mais calma possível, incrivelmente satisfeita com a firmeza de sua voz.

— Não gosto de esperar. — Ele começou. — Nós vamos discutir os termos do nosso acordo agora. — E comeu outro pedaço.

— Eu não estou vestida. — Ela chiou, sentindo seu constrangimento sobrepujar o medo.

— Não me incomoda. — Ele disse, simplesmente.

— Não te incomo... isso não fazia parte do trato. — Ela pressionou. Seus olhos encontraram os dele. Era difícil demais direcionar sua irritação para um pêssego.

Não era como se ele não tirasse nenhum proveito do acordo. Talvez dois pudessem jogar o mesmo jogo? Afinal, ela tinha certo poder sobre a situação. — Se trata de uma barganha. Você não está me fazendo um favor. Eu já estou sendo rastreada como um animal, o que custa me dar três minutos para sair da banheira? Prefiro manter a dignidade.

Silêncio percorreu pelo quarto, deixando o ar pesado com tamanha intensidade.

Itachi, subitamente, estava de pé ao lado da banheira. A surpresa de que ela não o vira se mexer a apavorou; ela afundou na água, deixando a linha d'água batendo pouca coisa abaixo de seu nariz. O rosto dele estava ilegível. Ele não parecia irritado, parecia mais um lobo selvagem que cheira sua mão calmamente antes de arrancar um pedaço de sua perna. A adrenalina invadiu seu sistema; ela tentou acessar chakra para caso precisasse. O medo a estava consumindo, assim como a dor; ela afastou-se dele, então, se cobrindo com os braços.

— Está satisfeito agora? Você ganhou. Estou com medo. Eu estou assustada para caralho. Até quando pretende me testar? — Ela disse, seu tom de voz carregado de medo. Ela tremeu contra as paredes da banheira de madeira, seu corpo virando-se de modo a expor suas costas. Silêncio preenchia o aposento; a espera a estava matando. Curiosidade a respeito dele matá-la na banheira ou fora dela começou a pesar em sua cabeça.

Itachi, entretanto, apenas ficou ali de pé, sem palavras, sem ações; parado como uma estátua. Sakura reuniu a coragem de se virar levemente para poder acessar sua posição, quase esperando que ele estivesse de pé na própria água. Mas ele não saíra do lugar. Quando ele finalmente se moveu, foi para pegar a toalha do chão e coloca-la na borda da banheira.

— Cinco minutos. — Ele sussurrou e se virou, retirando-se em seguida.

Sakura olhou para o próprio pulso; a aura azulada do bracelete se esvaíra enquanto ela se debruçava sobre a borda da banheira. Deixar o choro rolar não melhoraria a sua situação; mas, infelizmente, ela não conseguia parar.

[...]

 **N/T:** Acho importante dizer que embora Loophole seja uma ItaSaku, ela não tem muitos momentos românticos (ela tem sim interações, mas não de caráter shippável até mais ou menos metade da trama). Tenham paciência se tão aqui pelo casal e não pelo enredo.


	3. Detalhes

**Capítulo 3: Detalhes**

 **N/T:** Já que me perguntaram nas reviews, Loophole tem 20 capítulos e uma continuação (Genshi) de 6. Tudo escrito pela _leafygirl_ , lembrando. Também comentaram sobre o relacionamento amoroso entre o Itachi e a Sakura e, olha, eu diria que só começa de fato no próximo capítulo. Ou no quinto.

Do original, _Chapter 3: Details_.

Ao emergir da água escaldante, Sakura escorregou no primeiro degrau da descida e bateu de costas na quina da banheira. Isso só serviu de incentivo para que ela continuasse a chorar. _Até a banheira está contra mim._

Em meio a falta de chakra e a constante lembrança de sua inabilidade de tomar boas decisões, Sakura se tornou absorta em auto piedade. A dor e o medo misturados as recorrentes ações imprevisíveis de um sóciopata matador de familiares e as de um (quase) tubarão sanguinário enfim a levaram ao limite. E o choro era só a ponta do iceberg. Aos dezesseis anos, Sakura era uma jovem bem resolvida, mas subitamente parecia que uma criança insegura ameaçava tomar conta enquanto ela botava tudo para fora. Seus soluços ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra e tomavam conta do pequeno banheiro.

Tentando se recompor e falhando miseravelmente, ela pegou a toalha da borda da banheira e a apertou contra o corpo. Seus dedos ainda latejavam e sua dor de cabeça se tornava insuportável. Mesmo que ela houvesse obsessivamente checado a pulseira prateada a cada segundo desde que Itachi saíra do quarto momentos antes, Sakura conferiu mais uma vez. Para o seu alívio, ela não emanava o brilho que denunciava a presença dele no aposento.

Ela não conseguia sentir mais nada além disso; ela estava imersa no arrependimento de suas ações precipitadas. Bem, _precipitadas_ não era bem o termo; ela queria mesmo era usar algo como ações _não pensadas com a devida cautela_. Claro que ela havia pensado em como Itachi reagiria e nas consequências. Mas a ideia de passar um tempo sozinha com a dupla nunca havia feito surgir alguns dos medos que ela experimentara naquele ínfimo segundo quando ela acordara na borda da banheira. Abrir os olhos e dar de cara com dois sharingan era uma coisa, passar por isso e ainda estar nu para completar...?

Suspirando e respirando fundo de forma lamentável, ela finalmente conseguiu cessar o choro o suficiente para se tocar de que Itachi não sentiria pena de uma garota aos prantos. Se muito, ele sentiria raiva. Eles haviam feito um trato e ela teria de aceitar as consequências. E um trato implicava regras; ela só esperava poder ditá-las também. Se ele podia estabelecer regras, então ela também o faria.

Apoiando as costas doloridas, ela se arrastou até o espelho tomado por vapor localizado acima da pequena pia. Na pressa de tomar banho, ela esquecera de ver seu rosto deformado. Usando a toalha para limpar o vidro embaçado, ela analisou sua bochecha machucada e quebrada.

O inchaço ainda estava proeminente; o local arroxeado e azulado doía tanto quanto parecia doer. Mas era seu olho coberto de sangue que a preocupava mais. Sua vista estava levemente turva, e ela decidiu que a primeira coisa que faria com o seu chakra seria se livrar desse problema.

Seu olhar desviou do espelho e se manteve na roupa dobrada na prateleira. _Aposto que tem o dedo do Kisame,_ seus lábios se curvaram furiosamente. _Aposto que ele é o cachorrinho do Itachi._ A imagem do azulado dobrando roupas era ridícula, mas ela não estava no clima para gargalhar. Na verdade, naquele momento ela estava mais no clima de ' _preciso viver_ '.

Após se secar da melhor maneira que conseguiu, Sakura enrolou o cabelo na toalha. Em seguida, pôs a calça que por pouco não coube perfeitamente. Era claramente de um homem, ao passo que na cintura ficava larga, mas se ajustava de forma confortável em seu quadril curvo; ela não tinha do que reclamar. A blusa era um tanto comprida demais; quando ela a vestiu, a barra fina e bem cuidada da peça passou da altura de seu quadril. O sedoso laço branco deu duas voltas em sua fina cintura. Ela deu dois nós nele por puro medo das imagens sombrias que adentraram sua mente quando ela viu o Uchiha no banheiro. Por quanto tempo ele estivera lá, sentado enquanto ela dormia na borda da banheira trajando nada mais do que a roupa com que viera ao mundo?

Seus sapatos estavam perto da porta e ela os calçou. Ela deu uma última enxugada em seus cabelos rosados antes de descartar a toalha felpuda no porta-toalhas prateado ao lado da pia.

Respirar fundo a ajudou a se estabilizar o suficiente para finalmente parar de chorar. Seus olhos estavam claramente inchados e a íris esverdeada do seu olho bom brilhava por conta das lágrimas. Ela não ligava se Itachi saberia que ela estivera chorando. Parecia o tipo de coisa que ele queria que acontecesse, de qualquer jeito. Talvez ele a deixasse em paz agora. _Claro, e Kisame vai me dar um beijo de boas-vindas._

Abrindo a porta aos poucos, Sakura deslizou pela pequena fresta que criou. Por um momento, a pulseira esquentou em seu pulso enquanto ela passava pelo portal. Em pé junto a porta parcialmente aberta, ela podia ver Kisame dentro do quarto da frente. Ele parecia bem satisfeito com o estrago que causara em seu rosto; ele observava seu trabalho com um sorriso de cruel satisfação.

— Sua cara está com uma tonalidade tão atraente, kunoichi. — Ele riu. — Quer que eu deixe o outro lado do mesmo jeito para combinar?

Sakura o observou por um momento. Ele era perigoso. Perigoso de um jeito diferente de Itachi, que era mais do tipo de perigo desconhecido, sempre imprevisível. Kisame era como um animal que espera a hora certa para atacar. Por baixo de seu exterior calmo residia uma parte distorcida e invisível a olho nu, mas que veriam caso olhassem atentamente.

— Não é o seu sangue ali no chão? — Ela perguntou em voz baixa ao notar a pequena poça vermelha ao lado do pé dele.

Ele pareceu ficar irritado com a observação, ainda sentindo claramente o machucado que Itachi lhe causara. Sakura ter feito o comentário deve tê-lo lembrado de para onde direcionar sua raiva. Para sua sorte, ele não avançou contra ela como era o esperado. Ao invés disso, sua feição suavizou e ele demonstrou certo divertimento.

— Por enquanto é o meu sim, mas pode ser o seu mais tarde. — Ele riu. — Itachi está esperando no outro quarto. Siga-me, mas não se aproxime muito. Eu posso acabar arrancando sua cabeça fora com a minha espada.

— Valeu pelo aviso. — Ela murmurou. Não é como se ela não tivesse previsto que ele fosse dizer algo do gênero, ainda mais do nada. Se ele era cliché? Não, apenas previsível.

Se arrastando atrás do grande ninja, ela podia sentir o quanto sua presença era opressiva. Ele era alto demais e, por uma falta de adjetivo melhor, pesado. Parecia que ele a esmagava só de estar perto dela. Naquele instante, ela se sentia pequena e insignificante, como uma aranha que poderia ser pisada e facilmente destruída sem que tivesse a chance de escapar.

 _Péssima analogia,_ ela se repreendeu.

Passando por uma porta fechada e se aproximando de outra, Kisame a abriu, revelando um cômodo maior e com as mesmas paredes de pedra. Uma longa mesa dispondo velas acesas se encontrava no meio do quarto. Itachi estava sentado em uma ponta, se apoiando em um cotovelo como se estivesse entediado ou cansado. Era incomum ver o mortal Uchiha se portando como um mero adolescente, mas lá estava ele.

Itachi redirecionou o olhar até uma cadeira próxima de onde ele sentava; Kisame empurrou Sakura pelas costas para que ela se movesse em sua direção. Ela estremeceu com o toque de sua mão grande enquanto ele a impulsionava, fazendo com que ela guinasse para frente. Saindo do alcance de Kisame, Sakura se moveu até que chegasse na cadeira indicada por Itachi.

— Deixe-nos a sós, Kisame. — Disse Itachi, calmamente. Embora a ordem tivesse saído de forma suave, meio que impressionou Sakura o modo como Kisame cedeu tão facilmente. Ela quase podia sentir a inquietação de Kisame, mas ele obedeceu. Ela supôs que Itachi era o cérebro da operação e Kisame era somente o idiota forte e musculoso.

Se sentando, Sakura entrelaçou as mãos no colo e observou a textura da mesa de madeira a sua frente. Sem querer, ela formou uma pequena cortina com o seu cabelo molhado e se escondeu atrás dela. Havia bandejas de comida a sua frente. Pão, queijo, frutas e manteiga a esperavam tomar coragem. Sua barriga de repente parecia muito mais vazia. Infelizmente, três goles de sopa quente e um pedaço de pêssego não foram o suficiente para satisfazer a fome monstruosa causada por dias sem comida.

 _Será que o ronco da minha barriga vai ser considerado uma ameaça?_

— Já está na hora de definirmos os detalhes do nosso acordo, kunoichi. — Itachi começou. Ela viu quando os dedos dele se esticaram para alcançar uma uva da travessa diretamente a sua frente. Seu anel vermelho cintilou na luz das velas e inconscientemente seus próprios dedos procuraram a pulseira prateada no seu pulso. Ela estava quente e brilhando com o chakra dele.

Respirando profundamente, ela tentou transparecer uma confiança que não estava sentindo. — Sakura. — Ela disse suavemente.

— Hm? — Itachi parecia quase surpreso.

— Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Eu sou uma kunoichi e uma médica sim, mas esses são títulos, não meu nome. Eu não te chamaria de Akatsuki ou ninja, Itachi-san. — Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Peço desculpas, Sakura-san. Fui criado para ter bons modos. — Sua voz soava fria, mas já era um começo. Pelo menos ele não parecia irritado.

Ela acenou levemente com a cabeça.

— Sakura-san, você se arriscou em vir até mim. Kisame quer te matar. Mas eu acredito que você está sendo sincera quanto as suas habilidades como médica. — Sakura sentia seus olhos perfurando o topo de sua cabeça; ela resistiu o impulso de olhar para cima.

Ela acenou novamente. — Creio que eu posso curar seus olhos, Itachi-san. Eu só espero que você cumpra a sua parte da barganha e me ajude a tirar o Sasuke das mãos do Orochimaru.

— Como você espera que eu faça isso? — Itachi perguntou, calmamente.

Sakura pensou no assunto por alguns instantes. Em sua opinião, o único jeito efetivo de se fazer com que Orochimaru não tomasse o corpo de Sasuke era matando o Sannin. Mas soava muito sujo pedir a alguém como Itachi para matar Orochimaru. No momento ela não conseguia pensar numa resposta satisfatória.

— Você quer que eu mate o Orochimaru, não é mesmo? — Itachi respondeu por ela. — Creio que isso seria impossível no momento.

— O que eu quero é que você faça o necessário para trazer o Sasuke de volta. Nem mais, nem menos. — Sakura tentou ser o mais vaga possível. Parecia errado deixar escapar de seus lábios o trabalho sujo que ela esperava que ele fizesse.

— Tem certeza? Deixa eu ver se entendi, kun... Sakura-san. Você vai me deixar fazer qualquer cosia que eu julgue necessário para livrar o Sasuke do Orochimaru? — Itachi a observou mais atenciosamente, seu queixo ainda descansando em sua mão enquanto ele levava a uva até a boca.

Ela acenou uma terceira vez, esperando que ele não prolongasse mais o assunto.

— Temos um acordo então. Mas você não pode me culpar se eu acabar fazendo algo que não é de sua aprovação. — Ele disse friamente. — Enquanto estiver aqui, você pode olhar nos meus olhos. Eu não vou usar o sharingan em você.

Realmente, seria uma tarefa impossível tentar consertar seus olhos sem olhá-los de fato. Respirando fundo, ela supôs que ele precisava mais dela do que a queria morta, então resolveu arriscar.

Devagar, ela olhou em seus olhos. Fora apenas para ver se ele falava sério ou porque seu pescoço doía de permanecer abaixado? De qualquer modo, aparentemente ele não mentira. Seu olhar então se redirecionou para a comida e ela percebeu seu estômago estrondosamente implorando que ela ingerisse alguma coisa.

— A comida é para você. Coma alguma coisa para poder se recuperar o suficiente para curar seus próprios machucados. — Era como se Itachi estivesse falando calmamente com a bandeja de pão a sua frente enquanto passava a manteiga em uma das fatias. Oferecendo-a a ela, ele não deixou transparecer nada do que estava pensando em suas feições.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse em voz baixa ao pegar o pão de sua mão.

— Quanto as regras, — Ele iniciou. — Enquanto estiver aqui, seu quarto será o de frente para o banheiro. Sendo seu, nós não entraremos sem sua permissão. O banheiro também é seu. Em troca, você não vai entrar em nenhum cômodo que esteja com a porta fechada. Você não vai lá para fora ou tentar abrir nenhuma janela. Você não conseguiria, de qualquer jeito.

Sakura o olhou com olhos arregalados, se perguntando se só seria permitido que ela sentasse em sua cama e pensasse.

— O bracelete de chakra vai me avisar se você for onde não deve. Se me desobedecer, Kisame vai te punir. — Ele mordeu um pedaço de um pêssego.

— Entendido. — Ela respondeu.

— Ainda não terminei. É para você vestir a capa da Akatsuki sempre que sair do seu quarto. Se você não estiver com ela, pode acabar morrendo. — Ele continuou comendo e agindo como se eles fossem apenas dois amigos conversando sobre o trajeto de uma viagem ou algo tão insignificante quanto. Vida e morte aparentemente eram conceitos importantes demais apenas para a trêmula médica.

— A porta mais à frente no corredor é a da cozinha. Nós mantemos um estoque razoável e você pode ficar à vontade para pegar qualquer comida, bebida ou álcool que tiver. A única coisa que eu espero de você, é que cumpra a sua parte no nosso trato. — Itachi finalmente a olhou com seus olhos vermelhos e penetrantes. Sakura o encarou de volta, sentindo pela primeira vez que não estaria atraindo sua morte ou um genjutsu doloroso, o que fosse pior.

— Prometo dar o meu melhor. — Ela respondeu.

— Vai precisar de alguma coisa para o seu trabalho? — Itachi agora falava de uma maneira menos dura, mais calma e suave.

— Vou precisar de um caderno e uma caneta para fazer minhas observações e anotar possíveis tratamentos. Preciso curar meus dedos e de tempo para recuperar meu chakra. — Ela se sentia mais confiante sobre a situação e resolveu responder honestamente.

— Hm. — Ele concordou. A fixação dele pelas bandejas cessou por um momento e começando pelo seu rosto, ele deixou seus olhos vermelhos vagarem sem pressa pela fronte dela.

Sakura prendeu a respiração enquanto ele a fitava de cima a baixo. Ela sentiu uma vontade momentânea de estapeá-lo, mas ainda assim concreta. Itachi provavelmente pôde ver isso estampado em sua cara, porque ele sorriu maliciosamente ao ver o rubor em suas bochechas.

Ele escolheu aquele momento para se levantar e calmamente dar a volta na mesa até que parasse atrás dela. Ela tremeu enquanto ele observava alguns pingos d'água caírem de seu cabelo molhado até a parte das costas da blusa preta. Itachi se curvou ao lado dela, suas mãos na mesa, uma de cada lado do corpo dela a prendendo no lugar. Ele virou o rosto na direção de seu ouvido e ela pôde sentir o hálito quente dele na sua bochecha. Seu calor a engolfava nas costas. Ela não podia se mexer; o medo a dominava.

— Isso n... não fazia parte do acordo, It... Itachi-san. — As palavras travavam em sua garganta. Ele estava tão perto que ela conseguia ouvir sua respiração e sentir seu inebriante cheiro de sândalo. Suas mãos agarravam a mesa de madeira. Sakura tremia com a sua proximidade. Ele podia matá-la e ela nem perceberia até que fosse tarde demais.

Suas palavras penetravam suavemente em seu ouvido. — Meu interesse em você é puramente profissional, Sakura-san. Eu estava só observando seu chakra. — Ele levantou e se dirigiu até a porta. Seu rosto se tornou novamente uma folha em branco. — Quando terminar aqui, volte para o seu quarto e descanse. Assim que você estiver melhor, começaremos.

— Cer... Certo. — Ela conseguiu proferir, pressionando uma mão ao peito para controlar seus batimentos cardíacos. Por um segundo, ela entendeu o lado de Kisame. Qualquer ordem que ele a desse, ela escolheria obedecer num ato de inteligência. Itachi não tolerava tolos.

— Certo. — Ele a imitou ao abrir a porta, se retirando.

A cabeça de Sakura entrou em contato com a mesa enquanto ela tentava com todas as forças acalmar a respiração. Flashes de luz dançavam em seu campo de visão, e se tornou tentador apenas se deixar desmaiar. Passaram-se quase cinco minutos inteiros até que ela finalmente se acalmasse, mas ela conseguiu.

 _Nem fodendo que só estava observando meu chakra!_

Pegando um pouco da fruta e do pão, ela voltou apressadamente para o seu quarto através do frio e húmido corredor. Ela fechou a porta com um estalar quase silencioso e andou até a cama. Colocando a fruta e o pão na mesa, ela se deitou e olhou para o teto de madeira.

Quando a tremedeira parou, ela decidiu que seu olho era a prioridade. Invocando um pouco de chakra em uma mão, Sakura ficou desapontada com a quantidade mínima que lhe restava. Não era o suficiente nem para curar um corte de papel.

 _Talvez uma boa noite de sono ajude,_ ela suspirou internamente.

Se levantando e indo na ponta dos pés até o banheiro, ela pôs o manto preto e vermelho. Vestia tão bem quanto era esperado. Ela acreditava que se tratava das roupas e da capa de Itachi, já que ele só parecia ser algo próximo de dez centímetros mais alto do que ela. A capa de Kisame a cairia como um vestido de noiva da realeza, se arrastando atrás dela por onde quer que ela fosse. _Pelo menos nisso Deus ajudou,_ ela balançou a cabeça.

Olhando novamente para sua bochecha inchada e machucada refletida no espelho, ela se prometeu silenciosamente. _Eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta, e vou engolir qualquer tipo de coisa que me faça chegar mais perto dele._

Em algum lugar de sua mente, ela sabia que tinha feito um pacto com o diabo, e que talvez Sasuke nunca a perdoaria por isso. Mas pelo menos ele estaria vivo, ela reforçou. Seria esse o pensamento que a permitiria dormir.

[...]

Passando a maior parte de seu tempo no quarto, Sakura ouvia som algum e não tinha indicação nenhuma de que Itachi ou Kisame estavam em qualquer lugar do prédio. A pulseira de chakra brilhava assim que ela atravessasse um portal, mas não havia ninguém a esperando do outro lado da porta em momento algum. E foi assim durante o dia seguinte inteiro. Foi no final de tarde do terceiro dia que ela ouviu alguém finalmente fazendo barulho.

Sakura estava na cozinha, olhando para uma fruta que já passara do ponto, e quando ela se virou foi para ver Itachi parado no batente da porta. Ele a olhou por cima da gola alta da capa preta e vermelha. Até mesmo seu cabelo preto estava oculto. Um arrepio causado pelo seu olhar frio subiu pela espinha dela. O símbolo da Folha, riscado de forma profunda, era uma visão ameaçadora.

Se permitindo dar uma boa olhado nele, seus olhos acabaram repousando no objeto balançando em sua mão. A peça de metal costurada numa faixa de pano denunciava do que se tratava. Era uma bandana, e não qualquer uma; era uma bandana da Folha.

Sakura não conseguia desviar o olhar. Horror correu pelo seu sistema ao pensar que a bandana podia pertencer a uma pessoa que ela se importava ou amava.

— De quem... é...? — As palavras saíram sem que ela pensasse sobre ou se importasse. Ela já curara seu olho e ainda tinha uma pequena reserva de chakra sobrando, que agora se concentrava em seu punho direito. Dessa vez, ela tremia de raiva e não de medo. A adrenalina havia jogado todo o resto para escanteio.

Itachi a olhou, observando a mudança de atitude causada pelo objeto em suas mãos. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente, ainda acobertado pela gola alta.

— Quer me atacar, Sakura-san? — Seu tom de voz soava quase divertido.

— De quem é essa bandana? — Ela vociferou.

— Não é da sua conta. — Ele respondeu, friamente. Atiçá-la para uma briga estava se tornando uma pequena fonte de prazer para Itachi. Ele nunca a tinha visto em real combate, então sua curiosidade de ver o nível de suas habilidades estava fazendo com que ele cutucasse onça com vara curta.

— Maldito, — Ela rosnou ao se agachar. — Responde agora! — Dessa vez, ela gritou.

Antes que ela percebesse, Itachi estava nela, forçando seu corpo contra a parede com o peso do seu. Suas mãos prenderam os pulsos dela acima de sua cabeça; ela o chutou, acertando apenas seus protetores de perna. A bandana balançava ao lado de seu braço, fazendo com que agora ela pudesse ver um pouco de sangue nela.

— Eu vou te matar. — Ela vociferou na cara dele.

— Tenta. — Ele riu.

Sakura lutou contra o seu aperto e finalmente juntou o pouco de chakra que tinha em uma perna. Um bom chute bastaria para desvencilha-lo dela, dando tempo para que ela pudesse pegar uma arma.

Itachi ergueu de leve a cabeça enquanto olhava para o peito dela. Seus olhos pareciam estar penetrando bem no seu interior, e sua expressão deixou de ser de divertimento para demonstrar algo beirando uma seriedade assustadora. O chakra havia descido pelo corpo dela e ele sabia o que ela estava planejando fazer em seguida.

— Chega. Não me faça ter de te matar. — Seu tom de voz se tornou instantaneamente de uma suavidade profunda e calma. — É a _sua_ bandana.

— O que? — Ela respondeu, a raiva parcialmente se dispersando.

— É sua. — Ele disse ao soltá-la, colocando a bandana em suas mãos. — Eu estava garantindo que seu time não vá conseguir te encontrar. Hatake Kakashi é um formidável rastreador e o Hyuuga é uma inconveniência com o seu byakugan.

— Kakashi-sensei. — Ela murmurou. — Eles estão vivos, então?

— Claro. Você deveria ter mais fé no seu time. — Ele disse em voz baixa, como se ela tivesse cometido um pecado.

— Eu acredito neles. Você que me faz ter dúvidas. — Ela disse sem prestar muita atenção agora que seus pensamentos haviam sido redirecionados para os seus companheiros de time. Certamente Kakashi estava perdendo a cabeça de tanta preocupação. Naruto provavelmente estava movendo montanhas em sua procura. Pensar neles a fez examinar todas as suas decisões pelo que elas realmente eram. Egoístas e estúpidas.

Tudo girava ao redor do Sasuke. Ela faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta, e talvez ela tivesse comprometido a missão e colocado a vida de seus companheiros em risco por causa disso.

— Deixe eles em paz, por favor. — Ela disse suavemente enquanto seus dedos se fechavam ao redor da bandana ensanguentada.

— Isso soa como um novo trato, Sakura-san. — Itachi sorriu presunçosamente. — O que devemos barganhar dessa vez? — As mãos dele voltaram a parede, uma de cada lado do corpo dela. Ele se aproximou dela, a boca próxima de sua orelha. — O que você vai me dar em troca desse favor?

Sakura fechou os olhos. Ela não tinha certeza sobre o que ele estava pensando, mas é claro, ela tinha um pressentimento do que um homem gostaria de receber em troca de um favor. — Qual... qualquer coisa. — Ela sussurrou, seus olhos encarando o pedaço de metal em sua mão. A respiração dele ainda a fazia sentir cócegas na orelha.

Eles permaneceram desse jeito por um segundo ou dois; Itachi se afastou e se virou em direção a porta. — Cozinhe alguma coisa então. — Ele andou até a saída sem olhar para trás.

— O que? Itachi-san? Cozinhar?

— É muito difícil fazer isso, kunoichi? — Ele parou e se virou para encará-la.

— Mas, eu... esse é o nosso trato? — Ela não podia deixar de perguntar para deixar tudo esclarecido. Ela tinha a certeza de que sua virtude estivera disponível há um minuto atrás numa bandeja para o maior enganador que ela conhecia. A perplexidade tomava sua face.

— Eu não tenho intenção alguma de ir atrás de seus companheiros de time. Eu só planejava dar um jeito de parar as buscas por você. Eu não posso atacar por diversão, Sakura-san. Eu respondo a meus superiores também. Realmente, você pensa tão pouco de mim.

Dizer que ela tinha motivos para isso estava bem na ponta de sua língua, mas para que provocá-lo, não é mesmo? Melhor que ela ficasse calada e viva para ver um novo dia, ela ponderou. _Hm, finalmente percebendo que está numa situação delicada, não?_ , sua voz interior repreendeu.

Ela olhou para o chão abaixo de seus pés ao guardar a bandana em um dos bolsos da longa capa envolvendo seu corpo.

— Cozinhe alguma coisa. — Ele repetiu antes que passasse pelo portal da cozinha.

Sakura caiu de joelhos. Tomando um segundo para respirar profundamente e se recompor, ela percebeu que Itachi não era um assassino meia boca. Ele planejava, calculava e mensurava a eficácia da caçada, e não o prazer que sentiria. E ainda assim, pelo jeito como ele provocara uma briga anteriormente, ela podia deduzir que alguma parte dele gostava sim de fazer isso.

Bom, mais uma noite de descanso e ela tinha a certeza de que poderia começar a trabalhar nos olhos dele. Esse pensamento foi o suficiente para fazer com que a culpa que ela sentia por abandonar seus amigos fosse colocada de lado. Por enquanto, ela só queria pensar em seu objetivo.

Abrindo os armários da cozinha, ela conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso ao pensar que as coisas estavam começando a progredir. E ela não estava morta. Ela conseguira sobreviver a mais um dia na presença de Uchiha Itachi.

[...]

 **N/T:** Os quatro primeiros capítulos são meio repetitivos porque giram em torno da Sakura tentando se curar e sempre alguma coisa deixando ela fraca. Depois disso a história acelera bem e toma um rumo mais agradável então não desistam!


	4. Acordo

**Capítulo 4: Acordo**

* * *

 **N/T:** Do original, _Compromise_.

Gostaria de primeiramente agradecer a todas as reviews de incentivo e elogio. Não é fácil traduzir uma escrita tão densa quanto a da leafygirl mas eu me esforço.

Eu andei conversando com ela e bom, além de ter recebido permissão para continuar o que eu estou fazendo, ela me disse que está de acordo caso eu queira traduzir suas outras fanfics. (Leafygirl, you're amazing!)

Agora, respondendo algumas reviews que me mandaram em guest user.

1\. Não vai ter lemon mais para frente (Se querem saber, no original tinha uma cena até, mas a autora apagou há alguns anos atrás).

2\. A Sakura primeiro sente atração física, depois se apaixona. Então não é como se ela esquecesse que ama o Sasuke.

Esse capítulo mostra o início da parte romântica de Loophole então divirta-se.

* * *

Mais uma manhã via os raios dourados do sol penetrarem a janela do banheiro que fora, graças a Deus, concedido somente a ela. A tontura causada pelos dias em que repetidamente ganhara e perdera a consciência finalmente havia desaparecido e ela conseguia dormir direito.

Acordar no prédio melancólico de pedra não era exatamente o paraíso, mas por enquanto dava para o gasto. Chakra percorria por seus dedos e seu corpo, inteiramente reabastecido. Logo chegaria a hora de cumprir com o que ela fora ali fazer. Itachi gostaria de algum progresso e ela estava certa de que poderia dar isso a ele. Ela já havia repassado em sua cabeça todas as maneiras de se iniciar o procedimento médico, mas a água do banho esfriando dificultava o relaxamento e a concentração.

Ela suspirou ao pensar em suas ações. _Kakashi e Naruto devem estar enlouquecendo nesse momento,_ ela pensou, sentindo-se culpada. Se apenas ela tivesse uma maneira de informá-los de que estava bem. Provavelmente eles estariam imaginando todo tipo de coisa monstruosa acontecendo com ela. Como eles sequer a perdoariam quando viessem a saber da verdade; de que tudo não passara de um de seus planos?

Deixando isso de lado, ela tentou focar os pensamentos no caminho que tinha tomado; ela já chegara muito longe para parar. Se ao menos o lugar não fosse tão quieto e ela tivesse alguma coisa que a distraísse...

Ultimamente, Kisame não era visto em lugar nenhum e raramente Itachi dava o ar da graça. Ter visto ele dois dias antes e sua quase briga na cozinha tinham feito seu medo sumir, teoricamente. Ela se sentia mais em casa e, por uma falta de termo melhor, mais confiante de que ela não morreria nem tão cedo. E certamente saber disso ajudava qualquer um.

Saindo da água morna, ela se vestiu e foi para o corredor, percorrendo a distância de um de seus quartos ao outro. A longa capa da Akatsuki deslizava pelo chão ao seu encalço, as bordas ficando desgastadas e puídas por causa da sua mania de andar em círculos ao pensar. Antes que ela pudesse continuar em direção ao seu dormitório, ela percebeu uma presença no final do corredor. Sem precisar se virar para encará-lo, Sakura já sabia exatamente de quem se tratava.

— Ainda está viva, Kunoichi? Vamos ter que mudar isso. — O cara-de-peixe resmungou.

 _Não se dê o trabalho de responder, não se dê o trabalho de responder, não..._

— Você não tem roupa para lavar, não? — Sakura murmurou.

— Como?

— Esquece. — Ela balançou a mão, deixando para lá.

— Itachi me mandou dizer que ele estará aqui hoje e espera que você esteja pronta para trabalhar, médica. É melhor não o decepcionar. Se estiver só tirando uma com a cara dele, ele vai te matar. — O aviso de Kisame foi acompanhado por um sorriso arrepiante.

— Estou pronta. Vou esperar no meu quarto. — Sakura disse ao começar a pensar no fato de que os dois passariam um certo tempo juntos... bem próximos... à noite. Ela já tinha esquecido o altíssimo ninja parado no final do corredor enquanto pensava no outro. Talvez não fosse uma coisa inteligente a se fazer, mas ela não conseguia controlar; quando sua inner assumia, ela agia que nem uma cega.

Kisame observou seus olhos vagarem pelo teto pensativamente.

— Ei, kunoichi, você não deveria me ignorar desse jeito. — Kisame riu.

— Hm? Por que não? — Sakura disse, lhe dando um pouco de sua atenção. Quando ele não respondeu, ela se virou em sua direção. Mas ele não estava mais lá. _Estranho_ , ela pensou. Se voltando para a porta, ela notou que ele havia se movido para lá, bloqueando sua entrada. Sua movimentação rápida e despercebida a fez soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Lentamente, seus olhos se ergueram para fitar os pretos dele; eles brilhavam com uma espécie de divertimento obscuro.

Antes que Sakura pudesse reagir, sua enorme mão agarrou a frente de sua blusa, a erguendo do chão. — Eu te devo uma. — Ele zombou, antes de tomar impulso e lhe dar um soco na cara. O som alto e claro do seu osso malar se quebrando preencheu o corredor de pedra.

Com uma risada estrondosa, Kisame jogou Sakura no chão duro, onde ela bateu com tudo. Seus passos ficaram mais inaudíveis a medida que ele foi se afastando da machucada e quase inconsciente médica.

 _Maldito, maldito, maldito..._

 _Eu fiquei complacente. Me sentindo confortável demais. Baixei minha guarda. Mas que droga, Sakura, dá um jeito nisso._

Se levantando, Sakura teve de se apoiar na parede enquanto entrava no banheiro para avaliar o dano que sofrera. O inchaço fora imediato, e usando um pouco de chakra, ela verificou o que estava acontecendo por baixo do local roxo e avermelhado. Felizmente, se tratava apenas de uma fratura; mas a tontura estava invadindo-a novamente.

Claro, ela podia se curar, mas se ela não tivesse chakra o suficiente para Itachi hoje, a punição poderia ser muito pior.

Indo novamente para o seu quarto, ela se deitou na cama. O bracelete em seu pulso esquentou enquanto ela passava pelo portal, mas por enquanto não havia sinal de chakra emanando dele.

 _Só vou descansar um pouco_ , ela disse a si mesma, _para me sentir melhor depois._ Sem fechar a porta que a separava do corredor, Sakura adormeceu, ou mais exatamente, perdeu a consciência no colchão de penas.

* * *

Acordando algum tempo depois, Sakura percebeu que já estava de noite quando seus olhos se abriram e deram de cara com a mais completa escuridão. Amaldiçoando seu senso raso de urgência, ela se ergueu e tateou a mesa de cabeceira em busca da caixa de fósforos. Acendendo um, ela fez a vela ao seu lado começar a queimar; seria iluminação o suficiente para que ela acendesse os lampiões.

Até mesmo a ínfima luz de uma única vela acesa fazia sua cabeça latejar, e a dor arrebatadora deu suas caras novamente.

Com leves toques em sua bochecha, ela notou que o inchaço havia piorado e que precisava botar gelo no local. A tontura ainda estava presente, assim como a enxaqueca branda, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso.

Se voltando para as lamparinas da porta no intuito de acendê-las, ela parou assim que viu uma figura no canto. Itachi estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da porta, suas pernas esticadas e suas mãos levemente entrelaçadas na barriga. Ele parecia extremamente confortável, e por incrível que pareça, totalmente diferente sem a capa da Akatsuki.

A camiseta e calça escura vestiam largamente sua figura rígida, e pela primeira vez, ela o reconheceu pela idade que tinha. As linhas em seu rosto davam a impressão dele ser mais velho, mas sem sua bandana, ele aparentava cem por cento ser o jovem que era. Ela estimava que ele tinha dezenove ou vinte anos.

Infelizmente, ele não parecia estar feliz.

Sakura cerrou os punhos inconscientemente, se preparando para qualquer coisa que ele fosse dizer ou fazer para puni-la. Tentando de forma desesperada se manter firme e forte sob seus pés, ela percebeu que de fato seria inútil ao sentir a vertigem se aproximando. Ela podia ver, em seu rosto, que ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito. Por quanto tempo ele esperara ela acordar?

Finalmente, ele se levantou e se aproximou dela tão rapidamente que ficou difícil para ela de acompanhar seus movimentos. Sakura tremeu enquanto uma das mãos dele se aproximava dela e a outra a circundava pelas costas.

Mas ao invés de bater nela ou agarrar sua blusa como Kisame havia feito, ele fez uma coisa que ela não estava esperando. Levemente, ele tocou em seu queixo e sua garganta, guiando de forma gentil o seu rosto até o melhor ângulo que o faria ver seu machucado à luz branda.

— Peço desculpas por entrar em seu quarto sem permissão. — Ele disse em sua voz suave e baixa. Saíra quase um suspiro, quase reconfortante, e de forma alguma a voz de alguém que queria machucá-la. Ela se remexeu um pouco com a euforia, mas Itachi a segurou firme em suas mãos fortes.

— Hã... Não... não tem problema. — Sakura disse, sentindo-se levemente surpresa.

— Por que não deu um jeito nisso? — Ele deu prosseguimento, virando a cabeça dela para os lados para ter um melhor acesso. Ele se aproximou do seu rosto para vê-la melhor sob a luz das velas, ou quem sabe para facilitar o foco de seus olhos. Sua mão parecia excepcionalmente quente em suas costas, e a pulseira de chakra emanava um brilho azulado ao redor de seu pulso.

— Já que nós íamos começar a trabalhar em seus olhos hoje, eu não queria ficar sem chakra. — Ela olhou em seus sharingan avermelhados, que por sua vez pareciam enxergar seu interior.

Ele apenas assentiu em resposta.

— O jantar já está servido. Venha comer. Podemos começar depois disso. — Ele completou. Ela esperou que ele se retirasse, mas ele permaneceu parado a sua frente, seus dedos tocando sua garganta bem de leve, fazendo arrepios correrem por sua pele. Sakura continuou sustentando seu olhar, mas ao sentir seus dedos se aproximando da sua bochecha, ela os desviou.

Parecia um tanto quanto íntimo demais estar parada ali, a luz de velas, com as mãos dele em suas costas. Ela não tinha esperado e nem desejado pelos toques suaves, mas o contato era tão gentil. Em toda a sua vida, nenhum homem a tocara de forma tão tenra. Um pouco de medo começou a se amontoar em seu estômago; ou pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

Respirando fundo, ela abaixou a cabeça e viu os dedos dele se desvencilhando de seu rosto. Ela tinha quase certeza de que ele provavelmente não estava olhando para a situação da mesma forma que ela, mas parecia tudo muito igual ao que ela imaginara com Sasuke. Os toques suaves, a luz de velas e sua voz gentil faziam o sonho parecer realidade. Mas quem estava ali era Itachi, e soava errado demais estar nesse tipo de clima com ele.

 _Além do mais,_ sua inner lhe lembrou, _ele não está pensando a mesma coisa que você. Ele pode cortar sua garganta com esses mesmos dedos amanhã._

 _Mas ele se parece tanto com o Sasuke..._

— Eu devo comer aqui? — Ela tentou mudar o foco, percebendo agora que ele parecia estar muito perto dela.

— Não. Nós vamos comer na sala em que nos encontramos para discutir nosso acordo. Quero saber como você planeja começar a pesquisa. — Itachi cessou o contato entre eles e se virou para sair, esperando inteiramente que ela o seguisse; o que ela fez.

Movendo-se devagar e um pouco cambaleante pelo corredor e para dentro da grande sala com a mesa de madeira no centro, Sakura se sentou em uma das cabeceiras. O alívio que ela sentiu pelo fato de ter conseguido percorrer o trajeto sem cair a fazia querer esfregar o fato na cara do Kisame. Mas ela pensou melhor e... bom... pelo menos dessa vez ela fez isso.

Kisame estava sentado a duas cadeiras da outra ponta, onde Itachi escolhia se sentava. Tinha uma quantidade razoável de comida ali, e Sakura podia ver que havia sido tudo encomendado de algum lugar. Com cuidado e demonstrando respeito, ela fez um movimento para apanhar a comida.

Três coisas lhe ocorreram naquele momento. A primeira foi a que eles estavam perto de um povoado, já que a comida ainda estava quente. A segunda foi que ela não fazia ideia de como a comida chegava ali. E por último, ela percebeu que nenhum dos dois ninjas cozinhavam. Em nenhum momento ela vira um dos dois fazerem o mínimo de esforço para preparar qualquer coisa.

 _É a vida. Pelo menos tem um vilarejo por perto_ , ela pensou.

Tendo de aguentar o novo machucado e a dor de cabeça latejante, todo movimento que ela fazia provocava dores e cansaço. A ideia de que ela poderia ter sofrido uma lesão mais grave do que presumira inicialmente já havia passado por sua cabeça, mas por enquanto nada fazia sentido.

Quando eles começaram a comer, o silêncio predominou entre o grupo. Ninguém falou nada. Itachi observava Sakura atentamente enquanto ela tentava levar a primeira colher de sopa quente até a boca. Duas colheradas depois e ele já podia ver seus olhos ameaçando se fecharem.

Tendo o trabalho de ver se eles haviam notado alguma coisa, ela percebeu que ambos observavam seus esforços para comer e, tristemente, se manter consciente. Uma silhueta embaçada apareceu ao redor dos dois enquanto eles sumiam e a reapareciam do que parecia ser sombras.

Não havia mais o que fazer; a cabeça de Sakura despencou levemente, sua colher caindo no chão. — Itachi... Me desculpe. — Ela conseguiu sussurrar antes de encostar a bochecha intacta na mesa. Os últimos pingos de consciência começaram a evaporar de sua mente enquanto ela ouvia o barulho de uma cadeira sendo arrastada. Infelizmente, ela estava sentindo dor demais e muito cansaço para ficar medo.

Itachi observou a cabeça da médica permanecer imóvel na mesa. Ele se levantou e andou até ficar parado atrás de Kisame; seu corpo esguio movimentando-se graciosamente sob a roupa larga. Devagar, ele se curvou ao lado do ouvido de Kisame e sussurrou suavemente. — Não ouse encostar mais um dedo nela.

Kisame permaneceu rígido e tentou ao máximo não provocar o imprevisível Uchiha. Ao invés disso, ele grunhiu em compreensão. Em algum lugar de sua cabeça, o cara-de-peixe decidiu que sua vingança podia esperar até que Itachi não precisasse mais dela. Colocar sua própria vida em risco não era uma coisa que ele gostaria de fazer tendo um parceiro como o assassino do clã Uchiha.

Sakura conseguiu ouvir a breve interação antes de ser tomada pela escuridão.

* * *

Calor...

A mente da médica entrou em estado de alerta, ou algo próximo disso, e ela tentou não abrir os olhos. Havia algo quente em seu rosto e nenhum sinal da dor. Ela estava em uma cama; pelo menos disso ela tinha certeza. Mas seu corpo parecia tão descansado e confortável que ela não queria se mexer, com medo de que fosse apenas um sonho e ela na verdade estava estirada na mesa ou pior, a mercê de Kisame.

— Você acordou. — A voz calma de Uchiha Itachi sussurrou.

Sakura finalmente abriu os olhos e o viu com um deles, o outro sendo coberto por sua mão. Ela reconheceu seu próprio quarto instantaneamente. — O que está fazendo? — Ela perguntou, timidamente, imitando seu tom de voz suave.

— Dando um jeito no seu rosto. — Ele respondeu, calmamente.

— Mas... Por que? — Ela lhe direcionou um olhar confuso.

— Você não quer que façam isso?

— Quero. Eu só não esperava que... você... fizesse... uh. — Ela não sabia exatamente como pôr em palavras.

— Você não tem uma boa opinião sobre mim. — Ele disse, sem demonstrar um pingo de emoção.

Sakura apenas olhou para ele. Mas é claro que ela não tinha uma boa opinião dele; ele matou sua própria família. Torturou seu irmão mais novo até que ele procurasse Orochimaru em busca de poder. Por que ele esperava que sua opinião fosse ser diferente? Talvez ele realmente fosse um sociopata que tinha a impressão de não ter feito nada de errado? Um "duh" estava bem na ponta da sua língua naquele momento.

Ele tirou a mão do seu rosto e ela automaticamente tocou o local para analisar o estrago. Não estava de todo curado, mas a dor sumira. — Obrigada. — Ela lhe disse, sendo sincera.

— Você não quis usar seu próprio chakra, então eu usei o meu. Se estiver disposta, gostaria de começar a trabalhar nos meus olhos. É para isso que você está aqui e eu já estou cansado de esperar. Kisame não vai mais te incomodar. — Itachi fez menção de se sentar, e Sakura percebeu que ele havia arrastado a cadeira para perto da cama. Ele se reclinou preguiçosamente do mesmo jeito que estivera quando ela o encontrou em seu quarto mais cedo.

Mais uma vez, a falta da bandana e da capa fazia com que ele parecesse muito jovem. Ele era atraente, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Seu cabelo preto aparentava ser macio à luz branda das lamparinas e seus olhos eram irresistíveis. Então era esse o poder de atração do sharingan? Eles chamavam a atenção com sua beleza para que ela fosse hipnotizada até a morte. Ele devia ser um dos homens mais atraentes que ela já vira. _Para de pensar desse jeito_ , ela se repreendeu.

Erguendo uma mão na altura dos olhos, ela tentou se recompor. Ver Uchiha Itachi, infame assassino, como um objeto sexual não era uma coisa inteligente a se fazer em hipótese alguma. Talvez fossem os hormônios da adolescência ou sua semelhança com o garoto que ela amava, mas ainda assim não era boa coisa a se fazer.

— Está sentindo dor? — Itachi ainda não havia se sentado e sua voz soava mais curiosa do que preocupada.

— Não, não. Acho que consigo começar a trabalhar nos seus olhos. Só vou pegar um copo d'água.

Itachi colocou os pés em cima da cama para ficar ainda mais reclinado enquanto ela se levantava. Ela notou que teria de fazer contato com suas pernas se quisesse se distanciar e tentou com todas as forças não tornar obvio o quão desconfortável essa noção a deixava. Se ela não estava confortável de encostar suas pernas nas dele, poderia acabar significando mais do que deveria.

Após tomar rapidamente sua água gelada, ela voltou para dar de cara com ele ainda jogado na cadeira como se estivesse pronto para tirar um cochilo. Ela se sentou na cama, na ponta da cabeceira, e olhou para ele; seus olhos se encontraram.

— Hã, Itachi-san? Por que não se deita na cama e fica mais à vontade? Quero começar vendo como seu sharingan funciona.

Itachi a olhou por um instante. Sakura tinha certeza de que seria difícil deixar alguém dar uma olhada mais a fundo em como sua arma secreta funcionava, e parecia que ele protestaria. Mas tinha de ser feito, e enquanto sua expressão mudava para algo semelhante a indiferença, ela soltou a respiração que nem tinha percebido prender.

Ele se levantou e se moveu até a cama conforme ela também o fazia para dar espaço para ele. Ele se deitou e ela ficou com a cadeira.

— Quero ver como seu olho funciona. Quando você ativar e desativar o sharingan, vou monitorar o que acontece no globo ocular e o dano que causa. Se eu conseguir achar o problema, talvez eu possa revertê-lo.

Itachi pôs uma mão atrás da cabeça, ficando numa posição relaxada e despreocupada enquanto Sakura se aproximava. Ela se sentou no canto da cama ao seu lado e se inclinou sobre ele levemente.

 _Nem um pouco comprometedor,_ ela disse, internamente.

— Itachi-san, pode voltar os olhos ao normal? — Por mais que ela tentasse lutar contra isso, notou que sua voz saia baixa e esquisita. Se ele não havia sentido seu nervosismo pela proximidade antes, agora ele certamente tinha lido os sinais.

Sem responder verbalmente, Itachi a observou enquanto seus olhos se coloriam de preto. O sharingan desapareceu de uma maneira incomum, e Sakura de repente se viu fascinada. Seus olhos eram os mesmos de Sasuke. A intensa coloração deles lembrava a de uma pérola negra banhada em tinta azul escuro. Azul meia-noite, quem sabe. Eles eram lindos, talvez até mais do que quando estavam vermelhos.

— Podemos começar, Sakura-san? — Itachi pareceu achar sua reação engraçada, e sorriu de um jeito estranho.

— Ah, sim, claro. — Ela respondeu, se endireitando e prestando atenção rapidamente em seus pés cruzados, tentando manter a calma.

Respirando fundo, ela se aproximou mais um pouco. Direcionando cada uma de suas mãos para um lado da cabeça dele, ela hesitou antes de colocar os dedos sutilmente em sua têmpora. Ao fazer contato, sentiu sua pele quente. A vontade de ver se seu cabelo era tão macio quanto parecia vagamente passou por sua cabeça.

— Pode voltar para o sharingan quando sentir meu chakra dentro de você. — Ela ordenou.

Reunindo sua energia, ela deixou o chakra azul fluir até a ponta de seus dedos enquanto ela fechava os olhos. A imagem do interior do sistema dele se projetou dentro de sua mente, e ela ficou fascinada com o quanto tudo mudava. Era como se seus olhos se transformassem em coisas completamente diferentes; eles se tornavam receptáculos de chakra.

— Pode mudar de volta, por favor? — Ela pediu.

Como pedido, Itachi transformou seus olhos em pretos novamente. Sakura se sentou e começou a escrever anotações. Ela tornou a se inclinar, e Itachi pôde ver uma espécie de excitação em seu olhar. Realmente, somente uma médica poderia ver em algo tão simples, alto tão intrigante; ele riu internamente.

A atividade continuou por mais algum tempo, e Sakura ficou mais do que animada de poder ver o sharingan indo e vindo. Em algum lugar de sua mente, ela pensou que, talvez, se tivesse a chance, poderia ajudar Kakashi-sensei a fazer seu olho voltar ao normal também.

Após tomar mais algumas anotações, ela se virou para Itachi e mordeu o lábio. Seu olhar calmo permaneceu nela, apenas esperando o que ela ainda estava decidindo por falar. _Como alguém pode parecer tão sem emoções?_ Ela se perguntava.

— Itachi-san, seu outro sharingan. Preciso ver como ele funciona. Tenho o palpite de que é por causa dele que você tem problemas de visão, então quero dar uma olhada no impacto que ele tem em seus olhos. — Ela capturou o lábio inferior na intenção de mordê-lo, esperando que ele concordasse.

Ele a observou por alguns instantes, sua mão ainda prostrada atrás de sua cabeça de forma preguiçosa. Ele parecia estar esperando alguma coisa, e Sakura não conseguiu imaginar o que. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em perplexidade.

— Hã... Por favor? — Ela acrescentou, suavemente.

Itachi pareceu mudar então; seu rosto se tornou um pouco mais vívido, um pequeno sorriso se formando no canto de sua boca. Devagar, ele se sentou de forma a deixar seus rostos próximos. Tentando ao máximo não parecer intimidada, Sakura se manteve firme, deixando que ele chegasse perto. Mas enquanto ele se aproximava, ela notou que já estava perto demais.

Ali estavam eles, sentados numa cama, num quarto iluminado por velas, e seu rosto há meros centímetros do dela. Ela impediu de subir por suas costas um arrepio de medo, adrenalina, ou algo que ela não conseguia admitir inteiramente a si mesma.

Ele sentou à sua frente por algum tempo, e enquanto ela observava, seus olhos mudaram para um sharingan completamente diferente. Ainda eram vermelhos na parte externa, mas seu interior lembrava mais um cata-vento do que as vírgulas pretas de praxe.

Ela sabia que seus olhos estavam se esbugalhando, sabia que eles se pareciam com duas bolas no momento, mas cacete, quantas vezes você via esses olhos sem morrer pouco tempo depois?

— Sakura. — Itachi disse, em voz baixa. — Podemos continuar?

— Ah, hã, claro. Desculpa, Itachi-san. É que... esse sharingan é... — Ela não conseguia concluir seu raciocínio, e seu olhar desviou de seus olhos para sua boca que sustentava um pequeno sorriso presunçoso.

— Esse é o mangekyou sharingan. Só pode ser adquirido de uma forma especial. — Ele incitou.

— Forma especial? — Ela sussurrou ao olhar de volta para ele, surpresa. — Especial como?

Itachi a observou por um momento. Ela o olhava de forma tão inocente. Olhos grandes e de um verde-jade; algo que ele não via há muito tempo. Sendo um Uchiha, esse inocente fascínio infantil não estava presente nele nem mesmo quando criança. Orientado habilmente desde a tenra idade a ser bem-sucedido, ele percebeu que provavelmente não havia tido um único momento em sua vida em que ele se sentira da mesma forma que ela naquele momento. Por alguma razão que ele não conseguia pôr as mãos, ele não queria dizê-la como se conseguia o mangekyou sharingan. Ao invés disso, ele queria apreciar o que considerava uma fraqueza nela; sua infantil ingenuidade e inocente fascinação.

Ela era como um cordeiro, e ele... ele começou a se sentir como um lobo. E não era um sentimento de todo desagradável.

* * *

 **N/T:** Para aqueles que ainda não fuçaram o meu perfil, vai o recado. Além de Loophole, eu também traduzo Constellations, uma SasuSaku pós-699 muito lindinha e curtinha. Além disso, já traduzi duas one, uma ItaSaku com várias referências a essa fanfic que vocês estão lendo e uma SasuSaku alternativa.

Faço tudo isso porque gosto e porque acho que _vocês_ vão gostar, então não deixem de conferir.


	5. Progresso

**N/T:** Do original, _Progress_.

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de justificar minha demora. Passei o mês de fevereiro todo viajando e só pude parar na frente do computador agora. Foi isso, nada demais.

Como sempre, quero agradecer pelas reviews e pela força que estou recebendo! Como eu já disse (várias vezes), faço isso porque tem gente (vocês) que lê.

No mais, segue uma enquete: no original, o Kisame é tratado como _sharkman._ Queria saber qual tradução agrada mais; cara de peixe ou homem tubarão. Não deixem de me dizer.

* * *

Mais dois dias haviam se passado com Itachi indo até seu quarto para mais tratamento médico e um pouco de interação social toda tarde. Ele permanecia quieto durante a maior parte do tempo, mas no decurso das três ou quatro horas que eles passavam juntos, eles vez ou outra conversavam... geralmente sobre nada.

Sakura se espreguiçou em sua cama, começando a se sentir de saco cheio de passar tanto tempo encarando as mesmas quatro paredes de sempre. Haviam 86 pedras lascadas no quarto e uma delas em particular parecia terrivelmente com um esquilo.

 _Definitivamente, ando passando tempo demais nesse lugar,_ ela resmungou internamente.

Onde Itachi ia durante o dia era um mistério para ela, e não um que ela tinha interesse em desvendar. Entretanto, ela hoje ouvia passos indo e vido pelo corredor, a informando que Kisame e Itachi, na verdade, estavam zanzando pelo prédio ao invés de vagando pelos arredores fazendo o que quer que criminosos rank-S fazem.

Mais uma hora se passou enquanto ela estava deitada na cama, observando o relógio que Itachi providenciara uma vez que ela pedira. Normalmente, ela daria uma olhada em suas anotações sobre o dano nos olhos do Uchiha, mas hoje ela apenas queria quebrar alguma coisa.

Até agora, tudo havia transcorrido suavemente com Itachi. Era certo de se dizer que nada fluía facilmente com Kisame, mas para sua sorte, ela não o via com muita frequência. Ele claramente não bateria mais nela, visto que já tivera oportunidade, mas se refreara com uma espécie de força de vontade de tubarão. Outro desencorajante pode ter sido que ele recebera o aviso de Itachi com o maior respeito do mundo. Deus, ela nunca iria querer atiçar sua raiva; embora ele parecesse apenas assustador, nunca realmente enfurecido. Até mesmo naquele primeiro dia, quando apunhalara Kisame, ele não parecera tomado pela fúria como ela havia esperado.

 _Itachi..._

Aparentemente, ele deixara de usar o honorífico junto de seu nome, agora a chamando apenas de Sakura. Isso não a incomodava de verdade; entretanto, ele parecia bem mais formal antes. Durante a primeira vez que lhe mostrara seu mangekyou sharingan de perto, ele fora bem menos categórico ao falar seu nome. Ela não sabia ao certo como reagir a uma coisa dessas. Ela deveria chama-lo de Itachi a partir de agora? Uchiha? Uchi? Ita-kun?

Um barulho de escárnio saiu de sua boca entediada quando ela imaginou o rosto dele se ela o chamasse de Ita-kun.

Agitando as mãos como se a ideia estivesse rondando sua cabeça, ela se sentou e suspirou. Não fazia sentido pensar nisso. Talvez faltasse apenas alguns dias para que ele estivesse curado; e então, poderiam cumprir sua parte da barganha. Imediatamente, o coração de Sakura começou a bater mais forte só de pensar em ver Sasuke de novo. Qual seria sua aparência? Como ele agiria com ela? Ele se lembraria dela mesmo após ter passado por todas as mudanças que ela tinha certeza que haviam lhe acometido?

O louro lhe dissera que, durante aquela última luta que tiveram, cresceram asas em Sasuke, e que ele se transformou em algo completamente diferente. Passar horas e horas estudando jutsu proibidos numa tentativa de reverter o efeito acabou não gerando resultados. Talvez se ele aceitasse sua ajuda, ela poderia...? _Bem, não é como se isso fosse acontecer, não é mesmo?_ Ela disse a si mesma.

 _A única coisa que Sasuke está inclinado a fazer é matar o Ita-kun._

A imagem deles dois lutando apareceu em sua mente, a deixando triste. Antes, não faria diferença se Sasuke matasse Itachi. Agora, porém, ela passara algum tempo com ele; ele se tornara uma pessoa de carne e osso para ela. Seu chakra estivera dentro dele e vice-versa. Isso configurava uma relação bastante íntima entre eles, chegando ao ponto de vê-lo como um conhecido.

 _Para de pensar sobre isso,_ ela se repreendeu.

Se levantando e pondo o grande robe ao redor dos ombros, Sakura andou até a porta. Um leve e caloroso formigamento se deu rapidamente em seu pulso quando ela passou pelo portal, embora ela já estivesse no ponto onde não percebia mais quando acontecia.

O corredor estava vazio, mas uma de suas extremidades parecia banhada pela luz do sol. Respirando fundo e andando devagar pelo frio chão de pedra, ela se aproximou do local com cuidado.

— Anda logo. — Kisame, de repente, grunhiu atrás dela.

Sakura se virou e olhou para o rosto dele, que carregava um sorriso diabólico.

— Eu só ia... ia... pegar meu almoço. — Ela disse em voz baixa.

— À vontade. — Ele riu ao esbarrar nela, momentaneamente bloqueando a luz antes de sair. Ainda assim, a porta permaneceu aberta.

Novamente se movendo, ela se dirigiu até a luz. _Ele disse que eu não podia entrar em nenhum cômodo com a porta fechada, não disse? Bem, essa porta me parece aberta. Mas ele também disse para não sair da casa. Eu estaria quebrando as regras, não estaria?_ Ela debateu tão rapidamente o assunto na sua cabeça que ainda não estava convencida do que fazer até sentir os raios de sol em sua mão.

No momento em que Sakura parou no portal, seu pulso sentiu aquele calorzinho que formigava da pulseira prateada; e seu rosto, o do sol. Ela respirou fundo e sorriu.

— Só não fica no meio do caminho. — Kisame riu. Espiando cuidadosamente por entre o batente, ela podia ver ambos os homens do outro lado da grande área. Não parecia que Itachi se importava se ela ficasse lá dentro ou fora, então ela julgou ser uma ótima oportunidade para testar as águas.

Dando um pequeno passo, ela enfim chegou ao quintal coberto de grama e cercado por muros de pedra revestidos com arame farpado. O prédio certamente parecia mais com uma prisão se visto de fora. _Pelo menos, a aparência corresponde aos fatos_ , ela zombou para si mesma. A sensação da grama macia contra seus pés descalços era boa e o vento carregava um aroma adocicado como jasmim e terra recém mexida.

Adentrando completamente, os outros ocupantes do quintal enfim ficaram totalmente à vista. Ficado na área fechada, parecia que eles estavam sendo engolidos pelas paredes e pelo chão. O lugar era imenso, e Sakura podia ver alvos situados a diversas alturas ao redor das paredes. Bonecos de palha estavam postos num canto e uma espécie de poste de madeira para a prática de taijutsu estava noutro.

Kisame estava sentado de pernas cruzadas contra um muro, comendo o que Sakura podia jurar ser uma espécie de peixe. Na verdade, ela não queria examinar mais de perto, temerosa de que pudesse fazer seu estômago se revirar. Vomitar na sua primeira vez do lado de fora certamente a mandaria de volta para sua pequena cela. Seus olhos varreram todo a extensão do local, analisando seu tamanho e sua forma.

E então, ela olhou para Itachi.

Ele estava levemente agachado, respirando com dificuldade. E, no entanto, vê-lo desse jeito fez com que a _sua_ respiração falhasse. Por um mero segundo, ele pareceu uma pessoa diferente. Vestindo calças pretas e nada mais, seu corpo brilhava pelas gotículas de transpiração. Obviamente, ele estivera treinando, visto que todos os alvos espalhados pelo quintal estavam cobertos de kunai, shuriken e senbon. Ainda, o que mais chamou a sua atenção foi o longo cabelo escuro que escorria por seus pálidos ombros e pendia livremente ao redor de seu rosto. Ela não podia ver seus olhos; então segurou a respiração, esperando que ele lhe notasse.

Mas ficou claro para ela que ele sabia da sua presença. _Mas é claro que ele sabia_ , ela disse a si mesma, _ele sabe até quando eu vou ao banheiro_. Ela brincou despretensiosamente com o bracelete enquanto o observava.

— Por enquanto, seu time não está mais nessa direção. É seguro para você vir aqui fora, mas só se a porta estiver aberta. — Ele disse, friamente, ainda sem olhar para ela.

— Ok. — Ela disse em voz baixa ao se sentar há alguns passos de Kisame.

— Quer um pedaço? — Kisame lhe estendeu o que comia; Sakura tentou não parecer tão enojada com os olhos gelatinosos que lhe encaravam de volta da refeição que ele segurava, e recusou educadamente. Kisame riu por entre os dentes de alguma piada interna.

— Kisame. — Itachi começou, calmamente. — Venha até aqui.

— Estou comendo. Deixa a kunoichi ir no meu lugar. — Kisame grunhiu.

Sakura olhou de um para o outro, se perguntando se Itachi ficaria irritado com a recusa de Kisame; mas ele parecia indiferente ao direcionar seu olhar intenso a ela.

— Eu vou machucá-la. Se apresse e acabe de comer; vou esperar por você.

— Itachi, quero ver as habilidades dela. Você não disse que queria...

— Sim. — Itachi o cortou rapidamente; uma linha de pensamento em específico lhe chamando a atenção. — Sakura, consegue treinar?

— Trei... nar? Hm, sim. Só tai-jutsu? — Ela perguntou de forma tímida.

Itachi assentiu devagar; sua boca se curvou em um pequeno e reservado sorriso... ou talvez em um presunçoso; ela não sabia dizer.

A grande capa deslizou de seus ombros quando ela se pôs de pé, e ela descobriu que os raios solares ficavam ainda melhores em contato com a sedosa blusa preta que usava. Enfim ficando a aproximadamente dez passos de Itachi, ela se agachou de leve e colocou as mãos a sua frente, do jeito que havia sido ensinada.

— Não pegue leve. — Ele disse calmamente, permanecendo em sua postura relaxada.

— Não vou usar meu chakra. — Ela acrescentou.

— Por que não? — Agora ele sorria de forma claramente presunçosa.

— Não quero te machucar. — Ela disse, embora tenha se arrependido no mesmo instante; soava muito sexista.

Itachi, na verdade, riu suavemente, fazendo Sakura se arrepiar com o quão macio soou.

— Por favor, não pegue leve. Estou interessado em ver o que você pode fazer.

Sakura deu de ombros. _Ok, né, você que pediu._

Usando a oportunidade para começar as coisas logo, ela correu até ele. Itachi apenas permaneceu imóvel até que a mão dela quase conectasse com o seu rosto. Em um minuto ele estava lá, noutro ele já tinha desaparecido. Sakura deu um giro de cento e oitenta graus, chutando atrás de si, imaginando que seria onde ele apareceria em seguida. A suspeita se provou correta quando sua perna fez contato com alguma coisa. Infelizmente, foi com a mão de Itachi, ao passo em que ele conseguiu agarrar seu tornozelo no processo.

Concentrando chakra no pé, ela se livrou do aperto dele e o enfiou no chão, criando uma fissura de quase dois metros de altura e um de largura. Itachi havia sumido antes que o pé dela fizesse o contato, muito provavelmente lendo seus movimentos.

Ele reapareceu um pouco mais distante, seu rosto mais sério agora, enquanto os pesados risos contidos de Kisame ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra; ele obviamente se divertia com alguma coisa.

 _Quanto poder_ , Itachi pensou, incapaz de esconder o olhar de curiosidade.

— Peço desculpas. — Ele disse suavemente ao cair em si.

— Co... como assim? — Sakura estava intrigada.

— Eu subestimei você. Peço desculpas.

Ela apenas assentiu, se sentindo mais confiante e animada para continuar. Tomar um ar fresco, poder esticar as pernas e ainda se exercitar estava fazendo com que seu dia se desenrolasse de forma bem agradável.

— Sua força é impressionante. Está se segurando? — Ele inclinou a cabeça em contemplação.

Sakura tentou não sorrir e fez um gesto imperceptível como resposta. Para ser sincera, ela estava. Se ela quisesse, o prédio teria desabado com aquele único ataque.

Eles recomeçaram, e dessa vez Itachi parecia muito mais cauteloso de suas mãos e pés. O embate permaneceu pau a pau; mas, no entanto, Sakura infelizmente não tinha a mesma velocidade que Itachi.

Em questão de alguns movimentos, ele conseguiu torcer o braço dela atrás de seu corpo, dando uma rasteira em suas pernas e a fazendo cair de cara na grama. Seu corpo forte se deixou pesar sob o dela; ela podia sentir os contornos do corpo dele contra o seu. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez ter tido um homem tão próximo assim. De forma agressiva ou não, de repente parecia proximidade demais e suas bochechas começaram a queimar. O hálito quente dele fazia cócegas em sua orelha.

— Eu me rendo. — Ela disse, baixinho. Na verdade, ela poderia ter continuado a luta, mas ter a pele nua dele em contato com a sua a fizera querer um basta. Sem proferir uma palavra, Itachi a soltou e se levantou.

Kisame continuou a rir enquanto Itachi estendia uma mão para a kunoichi que, ao se virar, recebeu a oferta com certa surpresa. Mas Sakura, que não gostava de ser rude, pegou em sua mão e o permitiu ajudá-la a se levantar.

— Itachi-san, eu acho que vou entrar para almoçar. — Ela se curvou levemente ao falar, tentando evitar o contato visual. Andando colada na parede até o caminho da porta, Sakura podia ouvir Kisame elogiando em alto e bom som a sua força. Um sorriso brincou em sua boca; eles não a subestimariam de novo.

Quando ela estava se aproximando da saída, uma mão surgiu a sua frente e um braço desnudo bloqueou sua passagem. Itachi estava ali, a olhando; uma mão pressionada contra o muro de pedra. Ela não podia prosseguir sem colidir com ele.

Seus olhos subiam lentamente de seu peito para o seu rosto, e ela reprimiu o espanto ao ver seus deslumbrosos olhos pretos retribuindo seu gesto. Seu longo cabelo escuro pendia sob seus ombros definidos e ela tinha certa dificuldade em se manter focada em suas feições.

— Você se machucou? — Ele perguntou com sua voz contida.

— Oh, erm, não, não. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu só estou ficando com fome, então...

— Tem certeza? Você pareceu incomodada agora a pouco.

Sakura retribuiu seu olhar incomum e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela certamente não podia dizer a ele que seu corpo seminu contra o dela no chão era uma coisa assustadora para ela. Entender esse tipo de coisa em sua cabeça poderia demorar um pouco ainda, e era claro que ela preferia fazê-lo na privacidade de sua mente. Mas lá estava ele, novamente exibindo seu físico esbelto na frente dela e ainda querendo que ela dissesse qual era o problema? _Jesus_.

— Sakura?

Ela balançou um pouco a cabeça, suprimindo os pensamentos que tinham a tendência de se avoarem. — Eu estou com fome. Se nós vamos continuar a trabalhar em seus olhos, eu tenho que manter minhas reservas de chakra. — _Péssimo,_ ela disse a si mesma. Uma desculpa esfarrapada; entretanto, ela não conseguia pensar em nada melhor enquanto seus olhos escuros encaravam os dela.

— Me dê licença, por favor, Itachi-san. — Ela tentou prestar atenção em seus pés, mas acabou olhando para o leve brilho que emanava da pulseira de prata no seu braço, deixando seus dedos aproveitarem do calor.

Sua mão escorregou de volta ao seu lado para dar passagem a ela, de modo que ela passou pela porta rapidamente, indo de encontro a cozinha e um pouco de compostura.

Enquanto ela se apressava, ele a observou com uma profunda curiosidade e um pouco de malícia. Hoje certamente acontecera uma mudança agradável de circunstâncias; e ele continuava a reavaliar a força dela em sua cabeça. Se virando, ele olhou para Kisame, que parecia absorto em suas próprias considerações.

* * *

Mais quatro noites se passaram, e Sakura sentia que talvez mais uma ou duas sessões e ele estaria completamente curado. Durante sua pesquisa, ela descobriu que não era o mangekyou sharingan que danificava seus olhos, mas sim o uso prolongado do sharingan. Itachi sempre os mantinha ativados... bem, quase sempre, e ela acreditava que essa era a raiz do problema.

Ela fizera inúmeros rascunhos, observações e anotações sobre o incrível procedimento do sharingan e, estranhamente, ela suspeitava que faltava alguma coisa. A possibilidade de uma nova forma era concreta, já que existiam canais extras de chakra que nunca eram utilizados. Entretanto, dar a um assassino uma arma mais poderosa não era algo que ela queria fazer; então, por enquanto, ela ficaria de bico calado.

Ela também não havia lhe dito de onde seu problema de visão derivava na esperança de poder passar mais tempo estudando seus olhos. Ele estava melhorando, no entanto, e ela estava ansiosa por recuperar Sasuke; internamente, ela começou a contar os dias para isso.

Eles não haviam conversado sobre o plano de reaver o Uchiha mais novo desde o primeiro dia, mas ela tinha a certeza de que Itachi já pensara em alguma coisa. Ele parecia passar todo o seu tempo do lado de fora, praticando e trabalhando em suas técnicas. Quem sabe ele tivesse um plano e estive o revisando. Bem, na sessão da noite ela o perguntaria.

Nos dias em que eles passaram juntos, ela descobrira ser mais fácil de falar com ele do que presumira inicialmente. Que ele era um assassino, ela podia esquecer por um tempo enquanto trabalhava em seus olhos. No tempo em que usava seu chakra nele e ao escrever excitadamente nas páginas de seu caderno, ela percebia que eles conseguiam ter algumas conversas decentes. Embora nunca fossem discussões importantes ou de teor pesado, ela descobriu com certo prazer que Itachi era uma pessoa culta e de gostos interessantes.

Ao invés de falar sobre livros e história hoje à noite, ela decidiu que eles falariam sobre o plano. Se eles só tivessem mais uma ou duas noites juntos, ela tinha de saber o que se passava em sua mente. O pensamento corria por sua cabeça já há algum tempo, e já era hora de colocar isso em palavras.

Mas por enquanto, seu rosto estava colado em um livro; ela mordia delicadamente um pêssego e andava de um lado ao outro do corredor. Ao passar pelos portais, ela esticava a mão direita, sentindo o chakra aquecer o bracelete. Ela supôs que Itachi provavelmente estava imaginando ela correndo de um quarto para o outro como uma louca. O pensamento a fez rir um pouco.

Ainda andando em círculos, ela refletiu sobre suas descobertas na luz evanescente do corredor. Já eram oito da noite; ela imaginava que Itachi apareceria a qualquer momento.

Quando ela se moveu para pegar mais um pedaço do pêssego, ela foi tomada por uma sensação calorosa no braço, e viu a luz azulada irradiando por sua pele. Seus olhos saíram da pulseira prateada e se focaram na pessoa parada bem a sua frente.

 _É só falar no diabo..._

Itachi estava a apenas um passo de distância, trajando sua comum camiseta de malha e a capa da Akatsuki aberta. Sua bandana não estava à vista, e seu rosto parecia mais jovem sem ela. Como sempre, o sharingan, carmesim e mortal, estava em seus olhos; internamente, ela ficou irritada por ele estar provavelmente desfazendo o tratamento em que ela se empenhava tanto.

Foi nesse instante que seu olhar avermelhado foi de seus olhos para os lábios dela, e então para o pêssego que estava em sua mão direita.

Sakura sorriu. Ela não sabia ao certo porquê, mas por alguma razão, ela não se sentiu ansiosa ou incomodada; apenas tranquila. Era impossível de dizer que ela não sentia um pouco de nervosismo, mas era do tipo que fazia o estômago embaralhar, não do que dava medo.

— Quer um pedaço? — Ela deu uma espécie de risada quando o olhar dele voltou aos seus. Ela se recostou despretensiosamente contra a parede, seu ombro descansando na pedra, assim como sua cabeça. Ele deu um passo em sua direção e o corpo dela ficou levemente tenso, mas ela não se moveu.

Itachi inclinou a cabeça ao quase colar nela. Olhando para baixo, ele focou no pêssego mais uma vez.

Sakura se arrepiou quando os dedos dele envolveram seu pulso e levaram a fruta, ainda em seus dedos, até a boca dele. Ele tirou um pequeno pedaço, em seguida lambendo seus lábios; sua mão calorosa permaneceu ao redor da pele dela.

— Eu... estava apenas... brincando. — Ela tentou deixar o clima mais leve, mas falhou miseravelmente.

— Você não deveria oferecer o que não está disposta a dar. — Ele disse, suavemente.

De alguma forma, Sakura sabia que eles não estavam mais falando de pêssegos. Ela conseguia sentir um pouco de calor queimando desde seu pescoço até seu rosto. Itachi também se recostou na parede, sem se afastar dela. Mesmo que eles estivessem em um corredor, Sakura sentiu que a posição em que estavam e o clima do momento eram mais íntimos do que o que ela estava acostumada.

Ultimamente, ele a tocava com mais frequência, direcionando-a com uma mão em suas costas ou massageando seu ombro se estava próximo o suficiente. Esse não era o Itachi que ela imaginara. O Itachi das histórias que ela ouvira era frio, mau, sombrio e uma máquina de matar sem emoções. O homem a sua frente a conseguira surpreender algumas vezes. Às vezes, ela era capaz de acreditar que ele poderia ter sido uma boa pessoa, poderia ter sido alguém de quem ela gostaria saber mais.

Breves conversas nas longas horas de tratamento eram interessantes, não muito pessoais, mas agradáveis. Se ele não tivesse ido pelo caminho errado, não tivesse matado todo mundo e ainda vivesse em Konoha, será que ela teria tido uma queda pelo atraente irmão mais velho de seu companheiro de time?

Bem, não havia como saber. Tudo não passava de suposições.

— Você está acabando com o meu robe. — Ele disse em voz baixa, ao se inclinar sob o ombro dela e olhar para a barra desgastada da roupa. — Você deveria parar de andar para lá e para cá nos corredores.

Ele havia chegado tão perto que ela conseguia sentir o calor do corpo dele irradiando no dela.

— Sem querer ofender, eu estou ficando entediada nesse lugar e, além do mais, eu ando por aí enquanto penso. Mas vou tentar não arrastar mais ele no chão. — Ela disse, baixinho.

— Não tem problema. — Ele respondeu, gentilmente, com um pequeno sorriso na boca.

Por alguma razão, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de seus lábios.

— Agora ele é o seu robe.

Sakura riu de leve, tentando emitir um som de despreocupação. — Hãn, eu estou pronta se quiser começar. — Ela suspirou calmamente.

Itachi sorriu por um momento. Sakura fechou o livro e comeu outro pedaço do pêssego. Ela demorou um segundo para perceber que mordera no mesmo lugar que ele, e que este a observara durante todo o tempo. Talvez ela tivesse feito isso para testar as águas, ou para aproveitar um pouco mais da atenção de um homem sem ter que basicamente implorar por isso; ela não sabia ao certo. O jeito como ele a olhava era desconhecido, parecido com algo que nunca tinha sido direcionado a ela antes.

Não era como os olhares apaixonados que ela recebia de Lee, ou os de cachorro abandonado e carente de Naruto, ou ainda os de frio desinteresse de Sasuke. Não, esse era mais obscuro, algo reservado para quartos a luz de velas e lençóis convidativos.

Ela tremeu subitamente, e ele viu.

Sua mão se moveu vagarosamente até ela e tocou no bracelete de prata, gerando um pequeno formigamento de chakra por seu braço. A sensação a fez prender a respiração suavemente.

Em silêncio, eles ficaram imóveis no corredor por um momento; Sakura sentia seu coração bater tão forte que ela jurava que ele era capaz de ouvir.

Suas mãos então foram mais para cima, em direção ao rosto dela, mas pararam subitamente. Pela razão que fosse, sua atenção não estava mais nela. Sakura estava grata pela interrupção do que ela temia desde a primeira vez que ele a surpreendera no banheiro. Mas ele parecia olhar através dela, para o final do corredor, e isso a intrigava.

— Ita...

— Shh. — Ele sussurrou.

Se virando lentamente para onde ele estava olhando, Sakura ouviu as dobradiças da porta que dava para o lado de fora rangerem. — Quem...

De repente, uma mão se fechou ao redor de sua boca, e um braço se pôs em sua cintura, a tirando da posição em que estava. Eles entraram pela porta de seu quarto e Itachi deu um jeito de fechá-la sem quase fazer barulho algum.

Naqueles breves e apressados segundos, Sakura foi tomada por choque e confusão; mas agora, enquanto ele a segurava contra a parede com o seu próprio corpo, o medo a consumia. Ele estava tão perto dela que sua boca estava bem acima de sua orelha. Quando ele respirava, um arrepio percorria seu corpo e ia até lugares que ela não esperava que chegasse.

— Itach...

A mão dele voltou a tampar sua boca.

— Silêncio. — Ele respirou em seu ouvido e ela teve que morder seu lábio para impedir a enxurrada de emoções que a dominou. Ela assentiu e ele deixou a mão cair.

— Sakura, têm mais membros da Akatsuki aqui. Eles não sabem de você. Fique aqui, não faça nenhum barulho e mantenha a porta fechada.

Entendendo a mais do que óbvia delicadeza da situação, Sakura virou a cabeça, sentindo o cabelo macio dele na sua bochecha e o ouvido dele contra o canto de sua boca.

— Eles vão me encontrar?

— Não. Aqui, eles respeitam minhas regras. Eles não vão entrar em nenhuma porta que esteja fechada. Mas eu tenho que falar com eles. Faça como eu digo e não te machucarão. — O corpo dele começou a se afastar. Seus olhos, lindos e profundos, olharam nos dela, em busca de confirmação.

Sakura assentiu devagar, e então o viu deslizar porta afora.

* * *

Tendo em vista que eu tenho muitos projetos em andamento e muitos outros por vir, resolvi fazer da minha bio/perfil um local para manter vocês atualizados dos planejamentos e calendários. Não deixem de conferir para saber mais ou menos quando o próximo capítulo de _Loophole_ sai, e também para dar uma conferida no que eu ando fazendo. :)


End file.
